Resistance is Futile
by Duchess Emma
Summary: It's March 18 and our young lovers must resist the magical pull of fertility for three days or else their magic will be revealed. Yes, it is quite salacious. Now COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This idea has been plaguing me for days and I thought I should finally get it out. While this story is currently T, the rating will likely go up for successive chapter.

_Enjoy and please review! I absolutely treasure every one._

Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_. If I did they probably wouldn't be able to show it so early.

Resistance is Futile

Chapter 1

He was searching for something. He just didn't know what. Merlin tore apart his chambers in search of something he couldn't quite name. It was strong, powerful. But all he knew was that it was his.

He rummaged under the bed, flipped the mattress, yanked open drawers, and nothing. Nothing at all.

He was in the process of sliding the wardrobe over when an annoyed Gaius entered the room.

"Merlin, what in the blazes is going on in here?" he said, his trademark eyebrow cocked disapprovingly.

He stopped his frantic attempts to move the wardrobe, but his eyes kept skimming the contents of the floor. It had to be here somewhere. "Yeah….I've lost something. Something important," he replied, breathlessly.

"Tell me Arthur didn't let you take home his sword or something else equally as important" Gaius asked.

"No, it's not Arthur's. It's mine." Merlin replied as he pushed his bed away from the wall.

"Well then what is it? Maybe I've seen it."

"I don't know, alright? I don't know what I'm looking for."

He quickly brushed past Gaius and began the search in the main chamber. He moved books and mysterious vials aside. Gaius spoke, "Merlin, what day is it?"

"You know one of these days you'll use a calendar. Honestly, you've never been able to keep the days straight. I'm surprised they let you be a physician here with all the-" he said cheekily.

"Merlin! The date?" Gaius interrupted.

"March 18th or something."

"Oh no."

"Oh no what? Seriously, you should keep a calendar by your bedside table. It would be useful, particularly so you wouldn't have to pepper me with questions when I am trying to find something," the last few words were said with extreme frustration and followed by a growl.

Gauis grabbed his shoulders and said evenly, "Merlin, you're not looking for something. You're looking for someone."

"Someone? What do you mean?"

"Here, sit down. This might get awkward," he warned.

"Perfect," he said sarcastically as he took his seat across from Gaius at the table.

"Merlin, you and I are part of the old religion. It's the religion of the Earth, of nature, of the seasons themselves. Well, as we are magical, we too are tied to those elements."

"I still don't understand. How does this have anything to do with this frantic search for something…which is apparently someone," Merlin said.

"In three days the seasons change. March 21st is the first day spring, a season of fertility and growth. We plant in the spring so that we may harvest in autumn. We feel the changes more astutely than non magical people because our powers are so closely aligned with it. But the bond with nature also creates a bond between us. You know how you've been able to speak to others of our kind without speaking aloud? It's like that, only the bond in this situation is stronger and much more one on one,"he explained.

"I'm still confused. Whom am I bonded with?"

"Lady Morgana."

"Morgana?" he said and it was if something seemed to click in his mind. Images of her flooded his mind-her soft ivory skin, her ruby red lips, and her fragrant black hair. It was her, she was exactly what he was searching for, "Why her? And for what purpose?"

"She too is magical. As for the purpose, well, it's a ritual of fertility and let's just say, you're to … plant your seed" he said, a blush rushing to his face.

"What? I'm to have sex with Morgana?" his voice practically squeaked. More images came to mind, the soft press of her body against his, her hand stroking his wrist, those long legs wrapped around…

Gaius spoke quickly, "No, no, definitely not. But your body, the magic in you wants that. And so will hers. However, for obvious reasons, you can't, you must resist. Not only would it put both of you in a difficult and compromising position, but it would alert others to your magic.

"How?"

"If the two of you touch, you will literally emit sparks. And if anyone saw, well, we know how that story ends. It would dangerous. Extremely dangerous."

"Well, that's reassuring. What am I to do for the next three days? Avoid her?" Merlin asked.

"Exactly. But it will get harder. Right now you're just experiencing the search stage, these feelings of restlessness, of temptation, and…sexuality will intensify over the next couple of days. You will want to see her. To talk to her. To touch her. You will want to seduce her. And she will feel the same way about you, only she won't know why. Just stay as far away from her as possible for the next three days and you'll be fine. I will try to persuade her to leave the castle until this is done, but that won't be easy."

Overwhelming with knowledge, Merlin just nodded. Avoid Morgana for three days? Surely the castle was large enough but they were bound to run into each other at some point…well, he would just have to make sure that didn't happen. Hide in a broom closet or in Arthur's wardrobe again…

Gaius pulled him from his plans with a question, "Merlin, can I ask you something?"

"I suppose, we've already gone way past candid."

"Do you have feelings for Morgana?" Gaius asked soberly.

"I…uhh…yes…no…maybe," he responded, strangely uncomfortable with this segment of the conversation. Of course he did. He wasn't sure how to name them per se, but they were intense, strong, undeniable, and downright confusing. Merlin had liked girls before, hell, he'd even liked Gwen at one point, but with Morgana things were…different. He felt like they were kindred. Yes, they were both magical but even her attitude towards magic before she knew was…enticing.

"I thought as much. That will only intensify everything more. Your feelings for her will make it that much more difficult for you to remain aloof and guarded but you have to try. Both of your lives depend on it."

Merlin said, "I will. I've been resisting her for months now, I'm sure I can manage for three days."

"Let's hope. Now get off to Arthur's chambers before a guard comes to call you. And remember, avoid her at any cost. The closer you two are the more the…magic will push you together."

Merlin grabbed a piece of bread from the table and was halfway out the door before he turned back and asked, "Gaius? How is it that you know so much about this fertility holiday thing?"

His mentor broke out into a rare grin and replied, "You forget, lad, I wasn't always so old and the magic wasn't always so unpopular."

"Oh, gross!" Merlin said, heading off in the direction of Arthur's chambers with Gaius' laugh echoing in his ears.

FINIS

So what did you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own _Merlin_.

Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews! Sorry for the delay in the update. The end of the semester and an unexpected project kept me writing something else.

Many of you were curious as to where I got this idea. I was actually inspired by Angela_Bennet's "A Witch's Hormones". Hers has a similar fertility rites premise but is much more complex and intricately woven than this story will be. It really inspired me to write my own version of similar events!

Please review! I hope you like the characterization here.

Resistance is Futile

Chapter 2

Morgana was searching for something. But she didn't know what. Her usually pristine room (thanks to Gwen) was a disaster area. Gowns, sashes, hair accessories, jewelry, everything was out of its usual place. Still in her nightgown, she was on her knees searching under the bed for the fourteenth time. Where was it? And what was it?

Gwen breezed in and couldn't contain her surprised shout, "My lady! What is going on?"

Morgana lifted her head from her compromising position and responded, "Gwen, thank goodness you're here. Sorry about the mess but you can help me look for it."

"Look for what?" Gwen responded, still confused and agitated by the state of the room.

Standing up, Morgana swept aside the linens on the bed, "Urgh, I don't know. Something important."

Gwen immediately began to clean and help in the search. From behind the screen, she asked, "Is it a brooch or a piece of jewelry?"

"No, definitely not," replied Morgana, opening the wardrobe.

"What about a piece of clothing? Like one of your belts or sashes?"

"No."

"What about a hair comb?"

"No."

"Hmm, I don't think I've noticed anything new in your room of late. When did it go missing?"

"I'm not sure. I just woke up this morning with a burning urge to find…it,"said Morgana as she went to the corner of her suite.

"It must be important for everything to be this messy. I often wonder if this is what Arthur's chambers look like. I've heard that Merlin isn't the best cleaner," said Gwen, smiling.

Suddenly Morgana stopped her desperate attempts to scavange the floor, "What did you say?"

"Merlin. I hear he's total rubbish at cleaning. A shame really that he went into this profession—"

"Merlin," repeated Morgana, a rush of warmth coursing through her body. _It's him_, she thought, _I'm not searching for something but someone._

"I have to see him,"she said to no one in particular as she dashed towards the door. He was the answer to this strange…madness that was consuming her.

"My lady!" Gwen shouted, "You're not even dressed! You can't go out into the castle."

"But I need to see Merlin," she said. Everything suddenly seemed so clear and logical. See Merlin, end madness. Her hand was on the door when a knock sounded on the opposite side.

Thinking it might be the man she was looking for, she opened it. T

"Gaius, good morning, I'm just on my way out," she said as she tried to brush past him.

"In that…attire, my lady? You'll catch your death of cold and as court physician I can't have that." He ushered her back in and said, "Why don't you get dressed and then I wish to speak privately with you, my lady."

"Can it wait? I have something important to…find," she said with some degree of annoyance.

"I'm afraid it can't. I'll wait outside until you're dressed," he said, closing the door.

"Fine. Gwen, I think the emerald gown would work,"she said.

Normally Gwen chatted with Morgana as she was dressing, the latest gossip from the kitchens, tidbits of information from town. But today Gwen said nothing, likely a little perplexed by Morgana's behavior.

And the silence was both a blessing and a curse because all Morgana could think about was Merlin. It seemed so strange that someone who she saw and chatted with every day could suddenly seem so…important. She always noticed him but now he consumed her thoughts. She thought of dark hair, always messy though not unkempt. His eyes were so striking. There were moments of late when she caught him staring at her, boring into her with an intensity that she couldn't place. Even thinking about it now made her shiver pleasantly.

Gwen noticed, pursed her lips, and said, "Gaius was right, you could've caught your death of cold in that nightgown."

If that was the case, why did she suddenly feel so hot?

Fifteen agonizing minutes later, Gaius was back in the room and blocking her exit.

"My lady. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I came because I actually have a new remedy for your nightmares," he replied.

"Oh?" she said, momentarily distracted. While she hadn't had a nightmare for a week, they continued to lurch in the periphery of her mind and frankly, she was terrified of their return.

"Yes, we'll continue with the sleeping draught, but I think another way to tackle the problem is to exhaust the body not just sedate the mind. I'm prescribing vigorous exercise for you. Riding, fencing, swimming, long walks, any activity which does not dictate that you sit."

"And you think this will work?"

"I'm not certain, but I think it's certainly worth a try. You must admit that the life of a court lady can be tedious at times. Maybe some change will establish a better sleep pattern. Let's say that we try this for…three days? The weather's supposed to be divine,"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Anything to avoid sitting around on pillow making conversation with some old biddies," she replied.

"Good, I've already had a horse saddled for you and Gwen. You can go now." he said.

"Thank you, Gaius,"she said, smiling.

"Good day, my lady. And remember the more time you spend out of doors and active the better."

"Will do."

As soon as he was out the door, she turned to Gwen and said, "Alright, Gwen, why don't you take my cloak down to the stables and I'll meet you there."

"Where are you going, my lady?" Gwen asked.

"To find Merlin,"she smiled and walked briskly through the door.

Raven hair. I wonder how it would feel tangled in my hands, thick and soft and luscious. Her eyes are so beautiful, bright green with fleck of gold. Emerald when she wears that one dress that hugs her curves in all the right places. If I could get my hands on those hips, bring our bodies flush..

"Merlin, more bread." Arthur barked, tearing him from the scandalous thoughts.

"Yes, my lord,"he said and put more bread on Arthur's plate.

"You seem distracted today, Merlin."

"I'm surprised you noticed."

With a shrug of his shoulder, "You just aren't being your usual snarky self. Come to think of it, it's rather refreshing."

"I could add a sarcastic comment or a thinly veiled insult if you'd like," Merlin replied, cheekily.

"I think not," Arthur replied as he continued to eat. Eventually he said, "Well, what is it? What's made you into the dutiful servant today?"

"You don't want to know. Believe me," he replied.

"That bad, eh? What kind of problem could cause this sudden change in demeanor? Did Gaius make you clean out the leech tank again?" asked Arthur.

"God, no." he replied.

"Well, clearly you have the most amazing master, so it couldn't be a problem with me,"

"Yes, my lord is the best there ever was or is," he said without enthusiasm.

"Watch it, Merlin. So, it's not Gaius and it's not me. It must be a woman."

"No," Merlin replied too quickly

"Ah, so it is a woman. Who is she? And better question, what does she see in your scrawy ass?"

"You're right, it is a woman," he said. "It's Gwen, I've just proposed and she hasn't given me an answer. Something about a prat she knows and some kiss he gave her..."

Rising to his feet, Arthur moved closer, his finger in Merlin's face, "Watch it, Merlin."

Seeing the anger in his friend's face he backed off. So Arthur had kissed Gwen? He knew that Arthur had feelings for her, but his anger only proved that there was more to this story than some crush.

A knock sounded at the door and a melodic voice rang out, "Arthur? Are you awake? I'm looking for Merlin. Is he in there?"

"Ye—" Arthur tried to reply before Merlin interrupted him.

"Shhh, tell her I'm not here,"he whispered frantically. The sweet notes of her voice caressing his name felt like fingers on his skin. He felt the bond, it was swift and powerful.

"Why would I tell her that?"

"It's just that…we….Lady Morgana and I…we had a fight," he said, the first thing that came to his mind. It was all he could do not to open the door. _What could be the worst thing that could happen? Scratch that, too many bad things…_

"Arthur?" she asked again.

"A fight? What would you and Morgana have to fight about? Better yet, why would _you_ be fighting with her?" Arthur asked, puzzled.

"Look, I can't explain right now. It's just better if we don't see each other now. Arthur, you have to believe me, it's the best thing for both of us, and "he said, his voice frantic.

Already he could feel the pull towards her. My God, he could even smell her from between the door. She smelled light vanilla and lavender, the sweet essence intoxicating.

Arthur seemed to understand the urgency of Merlin's request and said, "Alright, I'll get rid of her for now."

Moving to the door, Arthur opened it slightly as Merlin slipped behind the wardrobe. He had to force his legs into the spot. As soon as the door opened, he involuntarily took a step toward her. Schooling his body to resist, he pressed further against the wall.

"Hello, Morgana. No, Merlin's not here. I think he's got some chores for Gaius and then _he'll be mucking out my stables_. Frankly I don't think he'll be free until after dinner," he said smoothly, the emphasis directed at his hidden friend.

"Are you sure? I thought I hear voices before," she said, trying to peer into the room.

"No, just me."

"I suppose I can talk to him later," she said, dejectedly.

"Yeah, he's really busy today,"

"Well, if you see him, tell him I want a word with him. In private," she said.

"Certainly," he said, closing the door. Her soft footsteps faded and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Arthur, I owe you one," Merlin replied.

"Well, I wasn't kidding about those stables," he said.

FINIS

Please review! They make me smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay with this story. A lot has happened in the past couple of weeks-new job, moving, and a new car. But the most exciting news, I'm engaged!

However, things have calmed down some and I wanted to keep trucking with this you enjoy this chapter's sexiness. Finally living up the rating!

Chapter 3

He was in desperate need of a bath. He smelled foul. Rancid. Disgusting. He had been mucking out Arthur's stables for near on 3 hours. It would've taken him less time if he hadn't been constantly plagued by thoughts of Morgana.

Gauis was right; it had gotten worse. He had moments of sanity throughout the day, times when it seemed like everything was normal. Well, normal for Camelot and normal for him.

But then it would happen. Almost like a trance. He would see one reminder of Morgana and he was gone The stupidest things- a color she once wore, window pane through which he once saw her, places where they walked by each other-and sometimes nothing at all. She dominated very his thoughts. Countless minutes later he'd find himself at a standstill. Literally standing in the middle of the hallway. Or with a pitchfork in hand. Morgana and this bloody ritual had delayed his entire day.

But the worse part about this new connection was the feeling. Not just feelings but _feelings. _He knew all day that she wasn't near. Yes, Gauis had suggested she leave the castle for "exercise". But it was more than that. He could _feel_ it. The lack of her presence made him feel strange. Empty somehow. Like he had felt this morning in his "search" but more so.

Yet as soon as she came back to the castle he felt it as well. And that's when the became even more difficult. His feet had a mind of their own, they kept directing him towards her room and towards her. He smelt her delicate scent in the hallway, the same vanilla and lavender essence from earlier. Her scent was like a waft from a hot pie and he was starving for a taste… Zigging and zagging, his body ached to meet her and his brain prayed to avoid her. He must've looked rather strange going down one hallway only to return the same way. If the guards noticed, they didn't let on. Then again they were used to strange behavior from him. Several years he had lived in this castle and it had never taken him more than 15 minutes to get anywhere. His walk from the stables took 45.

Finally he opened the door to the physician's quarters, glad to be in the small sanctuary of the chambers.

Gaius' nose crinkled at the stench coming off of him, "Merlin, you're home later than usual and smellier than I remembered."

"Yes, well, if I weren't fighting my own primal need to be near Morgana, I would've been home earlier. And as for the smell, Arthur's price to get rid of Morgana this morning," he replied annoyed. He knew that Gaius was serious about the "affliction" both Morgana and Merlin had. That didn't mean he wasn't just a little bit amused.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I often forget how demanding your life can be. I'm sure that this…situation doesn't help."

"No. Not at all," he said, "Look, all I want to do is wash the stink off of me and go to bed. Can we tell Arthur that I'm ill or something? Morgana wanted to speak 'privately' with me after dinner. I'm doing the best I can since I'm the one who knows what's actually going on here but I need some help to fend her off."

"It's intensified then?"

"You have no idea. I can _feel _her. I knew exactly when she came back to the castle this afternoon," he said, unnerved again by the depth of the connection. It was tolerable right now but he knew it would get worse.

"I'll speak with Arthur. Tell him you're ill and should be excused from duties for a while. We wouldn't have Morgana ravishing you at the table, can we?" he replied.

"My body says we would. My head, the part that Uther would cut off, says we wouldn't want that."

Twenty minutes later he was safely ensconced in his room in the bath. He wasn't one to leisure in the bathtub (he wasn't a girl despite Arthur's taunts) but today it felt necessary. While he needed to remove the awful stench of stables, he also needed to relieve some of the pent up sexual frustration.

He didn't usually "beat his meat" as the knights were fond of calling it. But he was a man and he had certain urges that had not outlet. Well, not an appropriate one at least. There were always willing serving girls or tavern wenches but they would've been a poor substitute for Morgana. Ever since he realized his feelings for her, the deep, genuine, overwhelming kind that both terrified and amazed him, he knew nothing would compare. His mother had also instilled into him a strong sense of the "right person". A touch girlish? Sure, but true.

So he fed himself the same lies he fed Arthur about "when things change" and visions of a new Camelot, knowing full well that his feelings would likely go unrequited. And that he would be polishing his own sword.

But he could polish his sword with fantasies. And today just the thought of Morgana made him half hard; his current state seemed to make everything more vivid.

Hand on his member, he began to stroke, his mind already digressing…

She was naked. Her skin glistening, her dark hair blue black in the moonlight. Her hands ran over his chest, marking his skin slightly with her nails.

_She brushed her breasts against his chest, the hardened nipples grazing his pecs, his stomach, and his hips as she erotically slid her body down. _

_She was kneeling before him, her soft red lips slightly parted, inches away from his throbbing penis. Her eyes looked up as she gave him the slightest smirk before closing her mouth around his shaft. Heat coursed through his body. Her mouth was pure sin-warm and wet. The bobbing motion she was making already sent him careening towards release._

His body was on fire. The water sloshed in the tub with his vigorous movements and he bit back moans. Polishing his sword had never felt like this.

The sound of the rickety front door shattered the near silent oasis of pleasure. It was likely Gauis returned from delivering the message of Merlin's "illness" to Arthur. He had two choice: stop or finish up quick. Wanking with his mentor around in the next room seemed…perverted.

But release still beckoned just out of reach. Really, he needed to relieve this growing tension if he was ever going to be in proximity to Morgana again…

Just then a voice interrupted his debated pleasure. And it wasn't Gauis at all.

"Merlin?" asked the temptress and he knew the debate had just become trivial.

Out of the water his body shot, his every sense teeming with her presence. Again, her smell was intoxicating. The door stood between them but it was no match for the pheromones of a viral Morgana.

His left hand was pulling him towards the door, his right hand reaching for the cloth on his bed. It was like a tug of war with his own body. Left—- sweet, blissful passion. Right-dignity, modesty, and some protection from his libido. His right won out. Barely.

Grabbing the rough fabric (and hoping it would chafe and quiet his raging erection), he wrapped it around his waist and flung his back against the door just as Morgana jingled the handle.

"You can't come in, Morgana. I'm…" _don't tell her you're naked, don't tell her you're naked, _he thought and then remembered his earlier excuse, "ill."

"That's what Gauis told Arthur. Can I be of any assistance?" she offered sweetly.

"No," he said firmly. He already felt his hand reaching to open the door, "Is there something else you wanted, my lady?"

She must've been pressed up against the door because he could _feel _her body heat. Was that even possible?

"You," she replied huskily.

"Me?" he managed to get out. Being near her was addictive.

"Well, for some odd reason I've been wanting…no, needing to see you. It's strange but I can't stop looking for you everywhere…Are you sure I can't come in? It would only be for a minute.." she replied breathily.

Or an hour or days. He heard the tacit promise in her voice.

"No, I'm highly contagious" he said. _And likely to ravage you senseless…_

But he couldn't deny the effect her words had on him. He knew she was feeling the same peculiar longings of the ritual. It was magic, _their_ magic which was drawing them to one another. But the urges, the wanting, she felt it too. And that was downright arousing. His rogue hand found its way beneath the fabric and began to stroke his unspent hard-on.

"What are your symptoms? Like I said I've been feeling rather…odd of late. Maybe I have the same thing," she asked. Her words weren't seductive but her voice was. She might as well of been whispering fantasies with the effect she was having on him.

Wanking to her voice felt slightly wrong. And dangerous. And necessary. Anything to keep him from opening the door and releasing magical mayhem.

"Fever," he choked out, feeling the same strong reaction.

"What else?" she said.

"General feelings of…discomfort and frustration, "he whispered. He stroked faster.

"What else, Merlin?" she said. His name sounded like a prayer on her lips.

"Little control over your limbs," he managed to get out through gritted teeth. He stroked hard. So good. He was so close.

"Sounds like I might have the same thing. My whole body has been feeling rather sensitive of late, part of me…tingling…" she said. She sounded aroused, as aroused as he felt.

"Yeah, it's like that," he said. A moan slipped out.

"Are you sure you're alright, Merlin?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Yes. I'm fine," he said, another moan slipping out, "Look, my lady…I need to rest. I'm starting to feel…faint." He was so close to release. A couple more strokes and he would be there. He needed her gone.

"Are you sure, Merlin?" she said, so close to his ear he swore he could feel her breath.

"Please…Morgana…please," he begged. He didn't know how much longer he could take this torture and not scream her name.

"Alright," she said dejectedly, "Feel better, Merlin."

He heard her reluctant steps and then the door to the front chamber close. And he could prevent his release no more.

Pleasure held at bay swiftly amplified. He withered against the door, his back arching as he stroked faster and faster. Waves of the most intense pleasure he'd ever experienced racked his body-demanding and torturous. Then finally, it all came crashing down. His body went taut like a bow and white heat coursed through every nerve.

He couldn't prevent himself from whispering her name, over and over as euphoria spread through his body.

He sagged against the door, sexually and mentally spent. Resisting Morgana and the calls of his own body were damned difficult. And it would only get worse.

Cleaning himself up, he got dressed and emptied the bath water. Just as he started to feel somewhat normal, he felt the stirrings of desire once again.

His body might be clean, but his thoughts were not. This was going to be a long two days.

FINIS

What did you think? Was Merlin's masturbation too scandalous? Please review!

For the record, Morgana will become more aggressive as things progress. I doubt doors will be able to keep her from Merlin. She doesn't have the same sexual knowledge (thus these tingling feelings cause confusion) or knowledge about the fertility ritual. Knowledge is power and for Merlin, he can relieve the sexual tension while she might not know how or why she feels the "frustration".


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I can't tell you how much I enjoy reading them.**

Chapter 4

It was no secret that the Lady Morgana had nightmares. Her issues with sleep, insomnia, and general unrest were well known throughout the castle. But that night her dreams weren't bad or unsettling. Well, at least not in the usual way.

He was there. Merlin. The one person she wanted to see. Needed to see.

"_I've wanted you to see you all day," he said. The husky timber of his voice set her nerves on edge. His eyes were powerful-golden blue, like the numerous colors of a flame. And they were fixed on her. She felt singed by the weight of his gaze. Hot. Passion and lust were evident in those depths and it was blatantly directed at her._

_He had closed the distance between them, bringing their bodies closer together. Closer than necessary. Closer than proper. _

_He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "We're the same, you and me. We're equals in every way. Especially in this." And with no preamble he tangled his hands in her hair and crushed his lips to hers. His lips were strong, aggressive, pressing the soft pillows of their lips together for maximum pleasure. _

_It felt amazing. He nibbled on her lower lip and she moaned. His tongue traced the seam of her lips, demanding entrance. And she was eager to comply. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth, opening her mouth further and tangling his tongue with hers._

_His hands burned a path down her spine, coming to rest on the gentle curve of his hips. Pulling her closer until their bodies were flush. If it was satisfaction she felt earlier, this was pure relief. This was exactly what she wanted._

_But it wasn't enough. She needed more. Something lay just on the horizon. Her body felt damp. Pleasure was contracting but she needed more. More something. More anything. She heard herself moan again._

She started from her sleep with a gasp. Her body was covered in sweat and every part of her felt on fire. She ached. An ache that wasn't totally unpleasant. Just frustrating. Uncomfortable to say the least.

Sucking in deep breathes, she tried to calm her racing heart. But it seemed nothing would calm the ache. It dulled but nothing more.

It was just after dawn. Too early for her to be awake but the restlessness from the dream hindered further sleep. Dragging on her robe and going to the window, she began to contemplate her peculiar dream.

It was by far the sexiest dream she had ever had. While the actions themselves were not overly scandalous, every thing was so…vivid. Like she was partaking of them, not merely dreaming. It was odd, really. Of all the frightening and prophetic dreams she had, this one felt the most real, the most genuine.

And Merlin. Her feelings for him were complicated. Deny as she might, she was attracted to him. She adored his too sharp cheekbones and lopsided grin, not to mention his witty retorts to Arthur. And he had this odd blend of openness and secrecy, safety and danger which continued to intrigue her. There always seemed to be more to Merlin than he let on, something guarded. And at times, it seemed he knew her better than she knew herself. And that alone was seductive and frightening.

But it seemed like her attraction to him had strengthened. Strengthened to the point that she thought of little else. When had she become so moonstruck? Was she really ill? Had she caught the same disease as Merlin? She usually thought about him from time to time. Stared at him during dinner or attempted to flirt with him in the hallways. But yesterday it seemed he was…essential. She _needed_ to be near him. Even if it was through a door.

It was almost as if he was avoiding her. She could've swore she heard his voice in Arthur's room and then last night, he wouldn't let him in. Her hand had lingered during their whole conversation, hoping, praying he would let her in. She was so close to shoving open the handle and entering without an invitation, illness be damned.

Well, no more. She would see him. Literally, see him. For one, to see if he was alright and for another…it felt like he had something she needed. The ache in her body craved him. Whatever her body needed, she knew Merlin would give her.

No one or no inanimate object would stop her.

He yawned into his breakfast.

"Tired, my boy?" asked Gaius quizzically.

"Again, you have no idea," Merlin replied, grumpily. He had spent most of the night trying to slake his desire. Seven times. He had to polish his sword seven bloody times in order to get to sleep. Then it was only to dream about Morgana and a really sensual kiss…which felt a little too real. He woke at dawn, confused, frustrated, and downright randy. Day two was already to a bad start.

"Can you explain why I can't be 'ill' today? Wouldn't that help me avoid Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"Well, despite Uther's purported ignorance of magic, he has quite a solid foundation of knowledge about magic. He'll remember this specific holiday from before the Great Purge. You may be a servant, but Uther is suspicious of anything out of the ordinary. And he very well he may discover your magic through your absence at this pivotal point in the year," Gauis replied.

"You know, sometimes it feels like you're testing me. Seeing how strong I am, how well I can control my magic," he said.

"Maybe some times, but in this case, only you know how much you can handle. If it becomes too much, then we'll get you out of the castle, separate you and Morgana further. But it's safer to stay in Uther's sight. Just avoid Morgana's,"

"Thanks, that's great advice," he replied sarcastically.

"It's only two more days," Gauis replied.

"Two more days of hell," he said darkly.

He had thus far managed to avoid her. She might inflame his body and invade his mind, but he tried to think of today as just another day. _Keep away from Morgana, protect your magic_ was the mantra he kept repeating to himself.

And it worked. While he still found himself walking closer to her chamber, he managed to get to Arthur's chambers with no incident. Arthur only made a quick comment of his tardiness.

Overall, he was feeling alight. He felt the connection and knew she was in the castle, but he tried to think of other things. Other nonsexual things-Arthur and Gwen kissing, Gauis in his underwear, Uther having sex-seemed to quiet his raging lust.

Walking down the hallway, he thought, _this might not be so bad_. _I can do this for two more_

But a searing hand on his forearm and a quick pull into the nearby closet interrupted his thought of confidence.

The door closed and semi-darkness kept out the light. But he didn't need light to know who it was. He could smell her, feel her presence. He could practically taste her as they both breathed heavily.

He was alone in a broom closet with Morgana. And he was in big trouble.

FINIS

**Sorry to leave this as a cliffhanger but I can't quite decide how I want this scene to go. Will Merlin be able to control himself? Where are sparks that ignite when they touch? Will Morgana get the relief she desperately needs?**

**What do you think? Please review! I need them like Morgana needs...you know ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Is this hot enough for ya? Thanks for the reviews, enjoy!

Chapter 5

He tried to clear the lusty fog that threatened to permeate the small closet. Breathing deeply, he forced his head (the right one) to make sense of this situation.

Where were the sparks? Hadn't Gauis mentioned that when they touched sparks would literally fly, clear evidence of their magical connection?

Looking down at the lily-white hand on his forearm, no sparks were flying.

And then it came to him. They weren't actually touching. Her hand was on his forearm, but his long sleeve prevented skin-to-skin contact. He could feel the heat of her palm, the seductive sensation of her hand molded to his arm, but the rough fabric of his shirt acted as a barrier. Interesting, very interesting.

"Merlin," she whispered close to his ear. His body, already stretched taut with arousal, burned hotter-he knew her lips weren't pressed against his ear but the aural pleasure of her voice felt like a caress.

"My lady, if you don't mind, I'm rather busy-"he said. It took all his restraint to form those words. Alone in a broom closet. So close to touching….her hand had yet to leave his forearm and was drawing him closer. He needed to leave. Now.

"I've wanted to see you since yesterday". "Merlin," she said almost desperately, "I need something from you…I just …don't know what it is. Do you know?"

He knew _exactly_ what she needed from him. And he also knew he was moments away from giving it to her.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't," he choked. He detached his arm from her grasp and turned to leave. He needed to get out and then get off.

"Please…Merlin…please, I'm so…confused…"she said, as his hand grabbed the handle.

It was the plea that caught his attention. He knew what she was experiencing. Knew that she felt the heat, the passion, the raging inferno of primitive longing. Yet unlike him, she didn't have the knowledge to release the dark desires.

Should he help her?

Fear and arousal were warring with each other. On one hand they could be caught, a broom closet wasn't the most secluded of locations. Anyone could walk by, anyone could open the door, anyone could discover a servant and the lady of the castle in a compromising position. But she needed something…right? It was only gentlemanly to help out a lady in distress? And from the way her panting filled the small room she was definitely in distress.

But more to the point, could he control himself? The mere idea of giving her pleasure, of helping her release some of the pent up sexual desire was arousing enough.

But she was vulnerable and desperate. And maybe this would help. Help them both to stay away from each other. This would be tricky. He couldn't touch her skin directly. (Surely, she would notice if sparks flew his touch) But there was plenty of pleasure he could dole out without direct contact. Plenty.

He turned towards her and steeled himself for what he was about to do. _Her pleasure_, he thought, _This is for her only._

"You do trust me, don't you, Morgana?" he whispered.

"Yes, absolutely ,"she whispered without hesitation. And in that moment he knew he could do this. Her trust meant everything to him and he would not take advantage. No matter what.

His hand curled into the supple flesh of her arms and gently pressed her back against the stonewall. The soft velvet of her gown was no match for what he assumed was her baby soft skin. But her warmed skin heated the fabric and the subtle stroke of his hands from shoulder to elbow aroused them both.

"Yes," she whispered, as if answering an unspoken question. Already her eyes were half-lidded.

His hands continued their ministrations, attempting to draw out as much pleasure considering the lack of direct contact. He trailed his hands to her hips, sliding his hands from the curve of her side to the side of her breast. She moaned low in her throat as his hands teased her midriff.

The square neckline of her gown was modest enough but her heaving chest made her breasts look about ready to spill out. He wanted to taste her skin. It was so fragrant and luminous…._Get control of yourself_, he thought._ Her pleasure._

His thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts and she arched her back, trying to get more his caress. He could see her hardened nipples straining against the fabric and finally gave her what she needed-his hands cupped breasts.

"Oh, God, Merlin," she said, her back arching into his hands.

He lifted her breasts and he couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit in his hands. Like they were made from him and him alone.

He rubbed the palm of his hand into her erect nipples and was rewarded with a loud moan.

"Shhh," he whispered. Her white teeth bit into the soft pillow of her bottom lip. It was tantalizing and for a moment, he felt his lips drift towards her. Jerking himself away, he got back to the task at hand.

His thumbs found her nipples and began to circle them. He rubbed in different directions, pushing the pad of his thumb up against and stroking from side to side.

Despite her bit lip, small moans continued to spill uncontrollably from her mouth.

But he wanted to make her gasp. He bent his head and slowly put his mouth against her right nipple.

At first he merely breathed against it, letting his hot breath fire her arousal. Then he gently bit her through the cloth. Her gasp of surprise was music to his large ears.

By this time, her hips were straining away from the wall. While there was still twelve inches between them, her body seemed to sense that satisfaction was close. He continued nibbling on her hardened nipple until she gasped out, "I need…more. Please. More."

This was definitely going to be the hard part. He tried to prepare himself for the sensation of their bodies flush together.

But nothing could have prepared him for the moment when he pressed his hard body against her soft one. Her back arched, pushing her breasts into his chest. Her legs widened so as to get his hardness closer to the exact spot she needed it.

And Merlin nearly lost his mind. She was his perfect match. Their bodies meshed together, nearly melted together as if they were one. He always knew they were kindred but it was as if by pure design they fit. It was unnerving. It was unsettling. And it was downright arousing.

Forcing himself to quiet the tumultuous feelings, he focused on rocking his body into her.

"Yes," she whispered again. Her hips lifted against his and it took the last vestiges of his sanity not to come right then. She was a natural. Her body seemed to instinctual know just what it wanted. And it wasn't shy about getting it (not unlike her personality in other aspects of her life). She circled. She arched. She shimmied. And it sent them both reeling.

Their breathes began to mingle as her climax approached. Her movements became rigid, tight, harder.

"Merlin," she whispered, confusion and satisfaction evident in her voice.

"Just let go, love," he whispered.

And then, it happened. Her eyes opened and for the space of three seconds she stared into his eyes. But just as quickly, she closed her eyes, moved her hands from their position on his shoulders, and pulled his head down. Her lips made contact with his.

And it felt like he had been hit by a thunderbolt. Pleasure like he had never experienced coursed through every nerve of his body. Heat like he'd never experienced sizzled on his skin. He pumped his hips faster against her, out of control. Her soft mouth was the catalyst for an explosion and he wretched his lips away to growl her name. His climax was instantaneous; there was nothing he could do to stop it.

As her moans echoed in his ears. She practically shouted his name. Gasped his name. Her hands on his butt pulled him close enough that he felt the spasms of her orgasm against his sex. It was the one of the most erotic moments of his life.

Their harsh breathes filled the small room as neither spoke.

One kiss. One chaste kiss had made him lose his damn mind. Imagine if they touched more…

He didn't know what to say. It had been…pure magic. And most of all he wanted to do it again. And again.

Just as he was about to speak when the door opened. And with Morgana's flushed face and their current position, it was obvious they weren't playing chess.

FINIS

I stayed up waaaayyy past my bedtime to finish this chapter. So think of me slaving over some boring spreadsheets with

only a few hours of sleep and write a review. Please?


	6. Chapter 6

Just a quick note-if you're trying to figure out where this story takes place in the canon, it's after episode 2 of Season 2. I clearly deviate from that point forward.

We Americans aren't lucky enough to be privy to Season 3. Seriously, I sulked for the entire month of February. _Merlin _haunted my dreams, kept me up late…not cool, BBC, you'll be getting my letter soon. _Downton Abbey_ thankfully brought me out of my _Merlin _funk, but as you can see, the obsession still lives.

Chapter 6

It seemed they had silently agreed not to speak about the "incident". Each of them had attempted to avoided each, which was rather difficult considering that a servant and an inhabitant of the castle were bound to come in contact. Still there was nothing new to say that hadn't been said before.

But with all the strangeness of the past few days, it was time to break the code of silence.

She tentatively knocked on his door and he bade her to enter. Wiping her suddenly clammy hands on her apron, she curtsied and said "Sire."

"Gwen?" he asked, a plethora of emotions-happiness, longing, and the tiniest bit of dread- his face before he masked them behind a look of indifference. It appeared he was as eager for this meeting as she.

"Sire, I'm sorry to disturb you, but it's somewhat urgent and I didn't know who else to speak to about it," she said as way of answering his silent "why are you here?".

He straightened from the table as his mask of indifference changed to his Prince-Arthur-problem-solver face, "Whatever it is, you can trust me. What seems to be the problem?"

The concern in his voice and the sincerity of his address made her go on, "Well, it's Morgana…and well, Merlin for that matter. They've both been acting rather….strange."

"Hmm, strange how?"

"Mostly things out of the ordinary. I found Morgana tearing apart her room the other day searching for Merlin. And she's been extremely agitated. Like she needs something and isn't sure how to get it. The same thing with Merlin. Yesterday I saw him walking rather peculiarly to and from all manner of places in the castle with no rhyme or reason. Almost as if he's not in control of his body. He too seems rather anxious about something. I'm worried about them," she said. Somehow she found herself leaning against the table, Arthur beside her, their hands almost brushing. Almost.

"Hmmm, Merlin has been preoccupied to say the least. And he's no been himself…no insults or sassy comments in nearly two days. Very curious. Although Gaius did tell me he was sick last night. Maybe he and Morgana have agitated loosened limb flu?" he said.

She smiled but quickly turned serious, "It's more than that. I think it might be magic," she said, "and I think it might be trying to push them together."

He was silent for a few moments, contemplating her words. She couldn't help but think how adorable he was when he was concentrating. His brow furrowed, his lips pursed, and his blue eyes fluttered. His ability to listen was one thing which would make him a good king. It also made her

"You could be right, Gwen. But I'm just not sure what goal would be accomplished by magicing Merlin and Morgana…together. It seems rather small in the grand scheme of destruction," he said.

"Maybe it's not magic, but something's going on here," she said.

"You're right. I'll speak with Gaius this afternoon. He seems to know about everything magical and non-magical so he should be able to help us. But let's keep this between us for now. My father…he can be rather rash where magic is concerned. And one whiff of Merlin and Morgana (he shuddered)…together and he might just lop off Merlin's head for good measure. If we can diagnose the situation and find a solution, he need not know at all. Let's just be on the lookout of these two and try to keep them apart. Maybe it is something as trivial as a passing illness" he replied. She couldn't help but notice how often he used "we". She liked it.

"I think that's a wise plan. I'll try to keep Morgana occupied and you do the same for Merlin. But I best start now. I haven't seen her since this morning…"she said, "I won't tell the King, either. Imagine, Merlin a sorcerer? Seems as likely that I'd be queen."

She intended it to be a joke, mainly as a reason to see that dashing smile again, but the wound was still a little too fresh for both of them. So they laughed without mirth as she quickly left the room.

She wasn't more than five minutes away from Arthur's chambers when she heard the most peculiar sounds coming from the other end of the corridor. It was like a low keeling and she swore she made out the name "Merlin". She quickly made her way to broom closet.

The door swung open to reveal Merlin and Morgana in the most odd position. Her leg was nearly riding his hip, her hands were nearly on his As for Merlin, he had his hands on Morgana's lower back

Gwen wasn't naïve, but she was shocked to find her friends in such an intimate position. And their flushed faces and panting breathes said there was quite a lot more to the story. This wasn't good.

At the sight of Gwen, Merlin and Morgan broke apart only to start sputtering.

"Hi…Gwen…Morgana and I….we were..uh..um not in here for anything…inappropriate or anything. We were…uh..uh umm,"he stammered.

Morgana broke in, "Yeah, Merlin and I…we were…well, you see, I um hurt my back…and Merlin was just helping me to…adjust it?". It was evident from Gwen's face that she didn't believe a word (how could she? They were practically humping when she opened the door) but she chose to end their embarrassment and hers.

In a voice of feigned nonchalance, she replied, "Oh, I see. Well, it's a good thing Merlin was able to help you. Maybe you should go lie down. We wouldn't want there to be any lasting effects from your injury."

Morgana began to protest, "But…I. Merlin- "

"I'll be fine, my lady" he cut in, "Go with Gwen, we don't want a repeat of this 'injury'." His voice held a note of pleading. And just a bit of warning.

"Alright," Morgana said and swept from the broom closet as regally as a queen. Gwen quickly followed behind, eager to make sure that Morgana actually went to her room or really anywhere away from Merlin.

Just as they were about to turn the corner, Morgana stopped and looked back. Merlin was still in the hallway, his eyes glued to Morgana.

Even from a distance, Gwen knew the look in his eye. She knew because it was the same one that Arthur had given her when he turned away from her in the corridor-resolution. It appeared that Merlin was determined to avoid Morgana.

Gwen felt both relieved and sad.

FINIS

I had you fooled, didn't I? You thought that I was going to skip over their discovery and merely show the aftermath? Gwen and Arthur do have quite the parallel relationship to our young couple. Well, sans the sexy magical pull.

Day 2 is drawing to a close. Yet the day won't end without some more sexiness. You asked for another chapter. I delivered.

Now review! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for your patience. Honestly, I have had the most difficult writer's block with this part of the story. And general laziness hasn't helped in the slightest. Hope you enjoy the banter between Gaius and Merlin. I'll try to be more speedy with my updated. **

Chapter 7

Merlin closed the door to the physician's chambers still in a daze. He and Morgana. In a closet. The images were tormenting him ….her lips parted in ecstasy…the weight of her breasts in his hands…

"Merlin? Merlin? Merlin!" his guardian fairly shouted before he could tear his mind from the stolen moments in the closet.

"Merlin, what's happened?"

"She cornered me in a broom closet." Merlin said evenly.

The loud gasp from Gaius could wake an ogre. "What did you do? Did you touch? Were you seen?"

Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he replied, "Well…I tried to get away. I nearly had a heart attack when she yanked me in there, but she was just touching my tunic. And I was nearly out the door when…" he trailed off.

"When what?" Gaius asked, eager to know the damage.

He closed his eye and said, "She said please."

Incredulous, Gaius asked, "She said please?"

"Well, not just in the normal way but in this really needy way. And I couldn't resist. I mean, she doesn't know how to…help her urges like I do and she was _really _desperate. And I thought it was only right that I …help her in this situation."

"Merlin, your magic and hers for that matter is a secret to be guarded-"

"Yes, yes, I know. A secret to be guarded with my life. And I guarded it as best I could. I didn't touch her directly. Well, not until later, but we weren't seen. Well, that's not true either."

"You touched her? And you were caught? Make sense, Merlin" Gauis said, again exasperated.

"We kissed…at the end. It was brief. And that wasn't seen. Gwen stumbled upon us afterwards. I made up a story and she seemed to believe it. Strange actually because it wasn't that good," he said.

There was a pregnant pause, as Gaius seemed to ponder the information. Which gave Merlin time to think on the kiss. Wow. That was the word which seemed most prominent in his mind. How could such a small action have such an huge effect? His lips tingled just thinking about it. And his body's reaction. He had never felt anything like that. He had never been more aroused in his life.

"I think you should leave Camelot," Gaius declared.

"What? You think I should leave?" Merlin asked. He felt his whole body rebel against the idea. Leave Morgana?

"Yes, it's clear that you both are more entwined than I originally thought. Frankly, your experience with this is unlike anything I've seen…more powerful and more dangerous. And her actions prove that you are both in danger of succumbing. And soon," he said.

"I can control myself. I walked away from her, didn't I? I left and didn't follow to her room where I wanted. I can handle this, Gaius," he said.

"You think you can, but magic will find you. And Morgana. She's already proved herself to be rather aggressive," Gaius replied.

"But it's like you said, Uther will notice my absence. And my absence won't make Morgana's situation go away."

"It would lessen her symptoms."

"But not cure them. Our best bet is for me to stay here and avoid her. Continue to avoid her," he said strongly.

"I don't know…" Gaius replied.

"Look, not to be crass, but I did take the…er…edge off of her hunger. Surely she and I can survive an other day and a half. She merely ambushed me before. I won't let that happen again," he said.

After a long pause, Gaius replied, "Oh alright, but you must. And I repeat, must avoid her. And definitely don't kiss or touch her again"

"I get it, Gaius. One close call was enough for me," he called out as he went to his room to change.

Less than 36 hours and both he and Morgana would be free. An errant thought crossed his mind, _why was that so long and yet not long enough_?

FINIS

**Next chapter will be sexy. Very sexy. I just have to figure out how to get these two back in the same space under the watchful eyes of Gwen, Arthur, Gaius, and Merlin himself. **

**Please review! Pretty please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let the sexiness commence! This was a fun scene to write. Poor Merlin, he always ends up in the most awkward positions (muhahahahaha). I would've had this finished last night but Lola, my ever charming and needy cat, was terrified of the thunder and kept putting her head directly on top of my hand. Made it a smidge difficult to write. So you're getting an update that's not 2 am central time.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! Turned out a bit angsty at the end but Merlin has his reasons. Please review!**

Chapter 8

She tried to nap; it seemed that feigning sleep was the only way to get Gwen to leave her alone.

So she lay in bed to please an absent Gwen but sleep was the farthest thing from her mind. Only one thing dominated it, rather one person.

She could barely believe her own behavior. Snatching servants into a closet wasn't part of her usual routine. But she felt…possessed…agitated in a way she never had before. She needed to see him. Needed to be near him.

And being ravished wasn't a part of her routine either. And ravish her he did.

Turning to lay face down on her comforter, she sighed, remembering his touch. She could still feel the warmth of his hands on her breasts. Even through the several layers of her clothing, his palms burned themselves into her skin. And his mouth…she had never even imagined such pleasure. His hot breath on her skin…the gentle nip of his teeth…even now she could practically feel the sensation.

Their bodies against each other was something else entirely. She had never felt so powerful and yet so overwhelmed. She hadn't expected the hardness.. down there but it fit perfectly against the aching part of her body.

Bliss, she had overheard married women at court say that bliss could be found in the bedchamber. And Merlin had certainly given her that. Bliss didn't seem like an appropriate enough word to encompass the exhilarating, the liberating feeling that shook her body and she assumed his. She shuddered in her very warm chamber, still feeling tremors of their pleasure.

And the kiss…that kiss. She didn't know what possessed her. Maybe because he seemed disinclined to kiss her. But as she was flying towards the edge, she needed something more. And his lips, his perfect, pouty lips that kept her awake when her nightmares didn't, had been so close…she needed one taste.

Their kiss was so chaste (particularly after the actions they had engaged in) but it was like molten heat spread from their lips throughout their bodies.

Turning on her back, she stared up at the canopy.

She knew she should be shocked by her behavior, by their behavior. The intimacies they had shared were often reserved for husband and wife. But from the moment he turned away from the door and back to her there was…rightness to the moment. She needed that. And so did he.

But she needed more. And from the hunger in his eyes, so did he. She needed to see him.

Getting up from her bed, she went behind her privacy screen. Her gown was rumpled from their earlier actions and her nap. She was about to remove her gown when the door opened. Thinking it was Gwen, she almost called out when someone else unexpected slipped behind the screen-Merlin.

At first he didn't see her, intent upon hiding and watching the door. He looked much the same as before (and like her)-rumpled and agitated. But then sensing her presence his eyes turned and met hers. He started and tried to move from behind the screen but the voices so near her door prevented him. He signaled for her to be quiet as Gwen peeked in through the door left ajar.

"She's not in here. Quick, we can talk in here," she said briskly to someone in the hall.

And seconds later Arthur followed Gwen into Morgana's chambers.

"So what did you find out? Did Gaius have any insights?" Gwen asked.

"No, he seemed rather reluctant to talk at all. I mentioned the symptoms that we've both noticed but he dismissed them. Something about the weather and the season affecting people differently. I tried to press it but he said there was somewhere he had to be," Arthur replied. "I also asked Merlin some questions…about Morgana. It was awkward as all get out but he said there was nothing going on. Nothing between them."

From behind the screen, Morgana's eyes turned to Merlin's. Nothing between them? She could understand the need for secrecy (she'd lied to Gwen) but somehow hearing that was a little maddening.

And it seemed to issue a challenge. As if sensing the direction of her thoughts (or reading the hunger in her eyes), Merlin moved as far away as possible without leaving the protection of the screen. But it wasn't far enough.

She grabbed his sleeved arm and merely held it while they listened to Gwen.

"Really? He said that?" she said. After a moment's hesitation she responded with, "Well, look, don't…overreact but I found Morgana and Merlin in a…closet earlier."

"You what?" Arthur practically shouted. She felt Merlin's arm tense.

"They were alone. It could've been totally innocent but they were together," Gwen responded.

_Innocent?_ Morgana thought, _Not in the slightest_. _His body was pressing me against the wall…_And those thoughts seemed to reignite her passion. She was about to get herself into another not so innocent situation.

Moving her hand up and down Merlin's forearm, his body seemed to tighten further. He seemed to steel himself against her touch. As if he knew exactly what she planned to do.

Little did he know.

Changing tactics, she quickly pressed her body against his, moving him against the stonewall much as he had done to her earlier.

The tension between them was palpable. But their bodies weren't listening. She felt her nipples harden against his solid chest…and already she felt damp and aroused.

He vehemently shook his head. But with Gwen and Arthur a few feet away, there was little he could do.

Of which she took advantage. The pounding of her heart drowned Arthur and Gwen's voices out. She wanted to kiss him, to kiss the few inches of skin sandwiched between his jaw and neckerchief. But any time she leaned in his eyes filled with panic and swiveled his neck or pushed her back.

So she settled for touching him. Her hands roamed his broad shoulders, amazed at how strong he was beneath the layers of fabric. His body was hard…his muscles bunched wherever she touched.

Soon her hands were exploring his chest, tracing the hard planes of his pecs, his abs. His body fascinated her. And by the reaction she was having on him. His eyes were heavy lidded (almost like someone very sleepy trying to keep their eyes open) and his breath was shallow.

When her thumbs came in contact with his small and hardened nipples, he let out a little gasp.

"What was that?" Arthur asked.

Morgana and Merlin stilled behind the screen but Gwen said, "Probably nothing. Look, here's what we're going to do…"

Her voice was lost once again to the passionate exchange behind the screen. The danger of discovery only heightened their arousal.

Morgana's hands dipped lower on his stomach as a nearly inaudible groan slipped from his lips. Her hand moved to the front of his trousers, slowly trailing it closer and closer to his hardness.

Suddenly, his hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up, surprised to see such emotions churning in his beautiful blue eyes. Desire, fear, and an emotion she couldn't quite place.

He looked like he was fighting an internal battle. One she hoped she would win.

And win she did. He bent his head to softly whisper, "Touch me…please," as he released her wrist.

She needed no more encouragement. Eager and giddy with arousal and sexual power, she wrapped her hand around his cloth-covered member. It was hard…not that she hadn't felt that earlier, but harder than she imagined. And he seemed to like it. A lot.

Merlin's head lolled against the wall as his lips parted soundlessly. She explored him leisurely, moving her fingers from the tip to the root. As she tightened her hand and he bit his lip to keep from moaning.

This was getting interesting. She began to slowly stoke him up and down, twisting her hand at different angles depending on his reaction.

She heard the fading voices of Arthur and Gwen and the door close behind them. And Merlin, long repressing sounds of pleasure, finally let loose.

"Oh God, Morgana, please don't stop" he whispered between gasps and groans. She felt her own body react to his whispered pleas.

His hips began to pump faster in her hand, maximizing the friction of fabric with her tightening hand. The more she tightened the louder his moans.

Then suddenly his whole body seized and shuddered as he said, "Oh…oh…oh OH Morgana."

She felt his member spasm in her hand and warm beneath her hand. It was over just as quick as it began and she couldn't help the smug smile that formed on her face. She had pleasured Merlin and it had been amazing.

She knew that he had reached similar heights of pleasure in the broom closet. But there was something different about seeing it. Something different about giving it specifically. His face contorted with pleasure…his body taut…the erotic flush on his cheeks. Even now the look on his face of pure satisfaction was burned into her memory.

She didn't think she would ever forget those images. His eyes held hers as his breathing slowed. There was such tenderness in his gaze, such passion.

But just as quickly those emotions were gone, replaced with a mask of indifference and…regret?

Moving from behind the screen and putting some distance between them, he said the words which seemed to erase all the happiness of the previous moments, "This was a mistake."

Hurt and stunned, she replied, "A mistake? There's something between us. You must feel it. I can't explain it but I need to be near you. I want desperately to be with you."

"It's just lust. Hormones. We got carried away in the moment…twice. This can't happen again."

"Lust? Hormones? You must think me a simpleton to believe that," she grabbed his sleeve and forced him to meet her gaze almost desperate to make him admit something was between them. " I burn to be near you. I crave you every moment of the day and dream about you at night. That can't simply be lust," she said.

"Well, then it's infatuation and just a hint of danger. I'm a servant, you're a lady, that alone makes for a salacious tale," he said, not meeting her eyes. There it was, the same curtain that she saw fall over his face.

"There's something you're not telling me," she asked.

"No," he replied too quickly.

"What is it? What is it that you're hiding? That you're always hiding? You think I don't know that you have secrets but I do. Tell me, Merlin. What prevents you from admitting that there's a …connection between us? Please tell me," she pleaded.

For a moment, it looked like he might change his mind. His brow furrowed and he kept opening and closing his mouth. But in the end it came to naught, he merely said, "I have to go. Arthur's probably looking for me and we can't be seen together."

As he was nearly out the door, she asked boldly, "And what if it's love? What if love is the connection between us?"

He met her gaze steadily and replied, "It's not."

Then he was gone and she felt the hurt of his answer sink in.

FINIS

**What did you think? It seems that avoidance isn't working for Merlin. Hurt and rejection may be able to douse even the fieriest of desires. Please review, your responses make my day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, I didn't expect such an intense reaction to Merlin's final words. I think it's partially true though. He sees the situation as just magic so he responded truthfully. We all know different…**

**This is the shortest chapter I've written but I wanted to give you something to read while I craft the next scene. Whatever will Morgana do to gain Merlin's attention in the Great Hall? Oh, I've got something naughty in mind. **

Chapter 9

She was hurt. And she was sad. But as the day wore on she became angry. By the time Gwen returned to dress her for dinner, she was nearly livid. Nothing between them? A mistake?

It didn't feel like a mistake. She knew she should feel a tinge of guilt or some feeling of shame. But she felt none of that. All she felt was this intoxicating need to be near him.

Gwen asked, "Are you sure you want to go down to dinner? You've had a rather exciting day. We could stay here, I could bring up a tray for you and we could talk."

Ah, so that was the plan she and Merlin had missed.

"Thank you, Gwen, but I'm feeling fine. And I've been here most of the afternoon, it's high time that I left my chambers," she replied coolly. She knew what Gwen as trying to do. But dinner was in the hall and Merlin had to be there.

"But you could still need your rest, maybe it's best if you don't push it…" said Gwen

"I'm perfectly fine, Gwen. It's sweet of you to worry, but nothing will keep me from dinner," she said.

Gwen apparently heard the determination in Morgana's voice because she dropped the subject. "What gown will you be wearing?" she said.

"The maroon one without sleeves," Morgana said, smiling. Merlin thought himself indifferent to her? Let's see how well he handled her most scandalous gown.

He might not know this, but she remembered the first time she saw him. It was in the same setting and she was wearing the same gown. Newcomers were frequent to Camelot and servants were supposed to be above her notice. But as she boldly walked in, both pleased and uncomfortable with the attention, she had noticed the young man with big ears and blue eyes. And when he had looked at her, met her gaze, something passed between them. He hadn't looked at her with lust or even frank male appreciate (that was there, too), rather it was like he could see her soul. See all the bad and all the good she had done. But more than that, it was like he recognized something in her that was like him. For the first time since her father's death she felt truly happy. Special. Beautiful. One look and he had pierced a part of her no one else had. At the time it was…unnerving. She had looked away briskly, intent on not letting him know the effect he had. But she had felt his eyes follow her, the back of her neck tingled with his lingering gaze.

He hadn't looked at her that way since.. But she knew there was something guarded about him. And if she was honest with herself, she was terrified of what he had seen. And yet desperate to have him look at her the same way.

Well, tonight might be the night.

Gwen helped her into the gown and the delicate evening slippers that matched. It really was a bold choice. While her bosom wasn't visible like her other gowns, there was something positively sensual about the exposed skin of her arms and back.

Morgana instructed Gwen to leave her hair down and loose with the suggestion that it look "like I just tumbled out of bed". Gwen gave her a disapproving look but pulled back the front sections, twisted, then fastened them with a pretty barrette. After a touch of perfume, Morgana turned to check herself in the mirror. While not one to be vain, she had to admit she looked…pretty good. Her skin, white as a ghost, glowed beautifully with the gown. Her cheeks and lips had a becoming and healthy flush. She looked…pretty hot.

Standing behind her in the mirror, Gwen's disapproval was pointedly obvious (she wasn't trying to hide it anymore) "Are you sure about this, my lady? It can be rather drafty in the castle, maybe you'd be better wear a shawl or something. Or maybe you should just stay in—"she said.

"No, Gwen," she interrupted, "This is perfect." _Just try and resist this, Merlin._

FINIS

**It's a proven fact that the more reviews an author receives, the faster they write. **

**Wikipedia said it, so it must be true. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Some of them were incredibly sweet and thoughtful. I appreciate all the encouragement on this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 10

She paused before the door to gather her courage. It was easy to be confident as she schemed in her bedroom, it was another to be confident in the face of her rejecter. Did he think her wanton (this dress would certainly add to that opinion)? Was that the reason he said there was nothing between them? Was he shocked by her behavior? The thoughts of insecurity kept coming until she shook her head.

No. There was something between them. And it was more than lust. He would see sense, see that what they had, what they shared was special. She would not be dismissed so easily.

Straightening her shoulders and standing tall, she swept into the Great Hall. Immediately, she noticed Merlin to the side of the large table. His eyes were fixed on the ground but she saw him visibly stiffen. Good.

Arthur came towards her, a frown marring his features, "What are you wearing, Morgana?" he said.

"I thought even someone as oblivious as you could identify a dress," she said cheekily.

"Yes, I know it's a dress. Why are you wearing one that's so…"he trailed off as he gestured to the amount of skin visible.

"Flattering?" she replied with a smile.

"Revealing. Gwen always looks lovely and she never wears anything so outrageous," he said, seemly uncomfortable with how much he had revealed. Particularly as Gwen had just entered behind her.

"Maybe she should borrow it then," Morgana replied with a smile. She saw Arthur's eyes heat as he looked at Gwen. He likely was imaging her in that gown…and it wasn't quite so offensive.

As she walked slowly to her seat, she felt the heat of Merlin's gaze on her. So, he had noticed the gown. When her eyes shifted to look at him, he quickly looked down.

Unfortunately for him, his position as Arthur's manservant required him to stand several feet behind Arthur during the entire meal. And as Morgana was seated directly across from the prince, she was able to stare at Merlin all she liked.

As the meal began, it wasn't that different from their usual dinners. She often snuck glances at Merlin. Only tonight, she wasn't being quite so stealthy. In fact, she was downright blatant.

Her eyes lazily assessed his form from the top of his dark head to the tips of well-worn boots. He really had quite a nice shape. While he was tall, he wasn't gangly. It wasn't difficult to imagine herself pressed up against his work crafted chest.

She saw him shift uncomfortably, the weight of her perusal affecting him. Good, it appeared he wasn't quite so immune.

Arthur noticed the direction of her gaze; she could feel his disapproval from across the table. Ignoring him, she choose to settle her gaze on Merlin's lips. There was something infinitely fascinating about his mouth. Rosy and full, his lips were lush and in their very brief kiss, gentle. And she wanted more of his kisses. Many wanted his mouth on her body, on her skin again.

Why had their kiss been so fleeting? Why wouldn't he kiss her again? Why would he deny her such a treat? Why would he deny himself? Although he really had yet to physically touch her. There was certainly lots of sweet territory to be explored through clothing, but his refusal to even touch her-hold her hand, kiss her lips-was peculiar. Was he afraid that he would lose control? Given his reaction to their chaste kiss, maybe he was.

But she wanted him out of control. She wanted him without the restraint of whatever was holding him back. She could see the toll it was taking, over the past couple of days and the past few years. And she wanted to be the one to unburden him.

Back to the plan at hand, she delighted at the food placed in front of her. While she was normally a rather quiet and quick eater, she took the time to relish every bite. And relish it vocally. Looking at Merlin, she bit into a delicious strawberry from her plate and let out a low moan. Anyone else in the room would mistake her moan for culinary pleasure but Merlin's widened eyes were evidence that he understood exactly what she was trying to do.

She continued to eat her meal hoping that her delicious sounds would further remind him of their earlier pleasure. But he wasn't the only one suffering. While she had set out to tease him and force him to come to terms with their mutual attraction, she found herself aroused by his gaze. He tried not to return her lecherous stare but after several more "mmm"s his eyes were constantly on her. This was what she wanted, right?

His stare felt like a caress and her body reacted with same fervor. Looking down, she realized that her nipples were straining against the fabric of her dress. And from the way Merlin's eyes kept drifting downwards, he noticed, too. He stiffened and lowered his gaze but the tell-tale flush on his cheeks was a dead giveaway.

Suddenly Arthur cleared his throat rather loudly. She snapped her gaze from Merlin to the man directly seated across from her, "Something in your throat, Arthur?" she said tartly.

"No, nothing at all," he said, disapproval stamped on his face "You're rather quiet tonight, Morgana."

"Yes, you have been rather quiet this evening," Uther added from his seat at the head of the table.

She turned to her guardian and tried to put on a nice face. It wasn't that she didn't like Uther. With all his failings as a king, he had treated and loved her like a daughter. But it was in moments like these that she felt like a doll at a tea party. For Uther, she was to dress up, act appropriately, and above all, be silent. She knew that her life had a great many advantages because of Uther's influence, but often she felt like he never understood her. And likely never would.

So she smiled and answered, "I'm sorry. I've been distracted. The weather changing and my own sleeping habits have made me rather…agitated." It was as close to the truth as possible. She snuck a glance at Merlin's shocked face. When he wasn't vehemently declaring his disinterest, he really was adorable.

"Ah, yes, the coming of spring," he smiled sadistically, "We'll likely have some executions coming up."

Puzzled by Uther's peculiar statement, Arthur asked, "Executions? Whatever for?"

"Magic. The spring solstice is an important time for them, something of a holiday really. They engage in all kinds of pagan rituals. The most important of which is of the…carnal variety. It's a fertility rite and thus they are drawn together for procreation. Magic consumes them for 3 days, to the point that any touch ignites a spark. Makes it rather easy for us to detect them," he concluded with a smile.

Her face held a look of disdain. People murdered because of an important ritual for their culture? As always, she cursed Uther's ignorance and narrow mind. Over and over, he had hammered into her how evil magic and its practitioners were. But somehow she continued to resist. Did one choose magic? Or did magic choose you? Magic could be used for good, couldn't it?

Arthur shot her a warning look, clearly concerned that she might say something which would land her back in the dungeons. But there was no need. She long ago learned that silence, no reaction was the way to handle Uther. He seemed to thrive on the fear, the reactions his strict polices received. And she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

But when she glanced at Merlin, his face seemed to mirror her own internal struggle. Gone was the plucky lad who teased Arthur for being a prat, here was a virile and powerful man. And an angry one at that. His face was a mask of hatred and it was directed right at Uther. She knew that they shared similar beliefs about magic (their conversation over Mordred's sick bead ) but it was the knowledge of his friend Will's power which bespoke of his sympathies. Was he thinking about Will?

Uther, oblivious to the danger, continued to eat away, a smug smile hovering on his lips. For the space of several moments, she was afraid Merlin might strike the King. And that would definitely result in his death. He needed a distraction and fast. So she threw her napkin far under the table, far enough that should certainly couldn't reach it with propriety.

"Merlin?" her voice seemed to break through his haze of rage, "Could you fetch me my napkin from under the table?"

When he turned to meet her gaze, some of the anger was still there, but it simmered rather than boiled. "Of course, my lady," he said, his voice barely betraying his tumultuous emotions.

Earlier she had planned to use the "napkin throw" as an opportunity for seduction. She had planned to tease Merlin with a view of her legs. But it seemed wrong now, his current mood didn't welcome any more of her sexual tricks.

He came around the table, napkin in hand, to place it in her lap. While Arthur was a little too interested in their exchange, Merlin merely placed the napkin in her lap. On impulse (Arthur's big pratty head couldn't see below the edge of the table), she softly placed her hand on top of Merlin's.

It was meant to be touch of comfort, not one of seduction. A way to calm him, to show her sympathy, to differentiate herself from the idle King at the head of the table.

But as soon as her skin touched his, a small green spark cracked between their joined flesh. The strange jolt of heat and the elemental reaction frightened her. She let out a gasp as Merlin quickly jerked his hand away.

All eyes were now on the two of them. Apparently her gasp was louder than she thought.

"Morgana?" Uther said, his eyes zeroing in on Merlin.

Thinking quickly, she replied with an overly false smile, "Sorry, I accidentally scratched myself." Lifting her hand and showing off her long nails, she said, " These are always such a bother."

Uther seemed satisfied with her answer and Merlin shuffled back to his position behind Arthur.

She felt confused. Disoriented. And most of all, afraid. What had just happened?

Uther's words rang in her ears, _any touch can cause a spark…_Had that even happened? Was it really spark of magic or just static?

Could Merlin possess magic? Her eyes sought his across the room, but he wouldn't answer any of her beseeching glances. She tried to school her features into a mask of indifference but inside she was so damned frightened. What did this mean? What was happening? And what was happening between she and Merlin? _Three days.._ could she be part of reacting to the holiday?

The rest of the meal was a blur as only one question dominated her psyche; if Merlin possessed magic, did that mean she did, too?

**FINIS**

**And the plot thickens…will Merlin help Morgana realize her magic? **

**Or will he clam up and keep their secrets? **

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have and never will understand why Merlin doesn't tell Morgana that they both possess magic. It's such heart-wrenching episode with complicated and torn emotions. Yes, there's Gaius and the Dragon's warnings about Morgana's destiny, but I think destinies are malleable. The reason Morgan clings to Morguese so easily is because she feels so alone. And let's face it, while Gaius is a great mentor, Merlin needs someone who understands him more fully. And that person is Morgana.**

Chapter 10

She saw the spark. She knew…well, he wasn't entirely sure what she knew. But her pleading glances from across the table said she knew something was happening.

He left the Great Hall immediately after dinner, barely avoiding a moment with Morgana. Back in his room, he was frantically searching through his book of magic. There had to be some way to end this, some way to alleviate the symptoms, to avoid the spark between them.

It was getting harder and harder to resist the urges. When she had swept into the Great Hall, he nearly lost his mind. That dress…her hair…all of it spoke of dark pleasures that they both wanted. He instantly wanted to rip that blasted bit of fabric off her body and reveal the sensual curves that the dress alluded to.

And the way she looked at him throughout dinner…he felt like the last piece of bacon on the plate. And she looked ravenous. He never thought that a woman's gaze could make him so aroused, but the emerald fire of her eyes burned his skin.

The worst thing for his tattered control was her aroused response. He had been hypnotized and unable to look away…and his stare had the same effect. Her luscious skin flushed with arousal and her breasts were begging for his touch.

And then Uther had ruined it all. Nearly exposed their magic. Her touch was so unexpected in that moment. His hands were still shaking with rage yet one touch of her soft palm replaced his anger with something else entirely.

And nearly got them both hanged. That's why he needed to find a solution, a temporary way to end the agony for one more day. Then he could go back to being Merlin, the lanky servant and she could go back to the beautiful, untouchable princess of the castle. No one's secrets would be revealed and everything would be back to normal. Well, normal enough. He'd still be hopelessly smitten with her. But that he could control.

Avoiding her hadn't work and neither had pushing her away. He hated the look on her face when he said "it's not". But he spoke the truth; it wasn't love, it was magic. And the less illusions he held the better. He could almost believe her, too. Her voice had sounded so sincere speaking words of love. But he knew better. Or at least he would.

He hated this. Hated the way she was making him feel, like they had a chance. And he hated magic despite all of its benefits. He began to curse loudly, words of anger, words of passion, words of pain.

"You'll strip the paint from the walls with that language," Gaius said as he entered Merlin's room.

"Yeah, well, you'd be cursing if you were nearly caught by Uther himself in the Great Hall," Merlin said frustrated.

"How did this happen?" Gaius asked, immediately alert.

He relayed the whole story of Uther's story and Morgana's comfort while scouring through the book.

"So you see, I have to find some way to handle this. I'm nearly out of my mind as is, but now she knows something's afoot. I tried everything to get her away from me. Avoidance, rejection, nothing has worked," Merlin replied, another chapter of the book proving useless.

"You could leave,"Gauis said.

"You have no idea how much that idea appeals to me. But Uther told the tale, remember? He's already suspicious of me because of Morgana's reaction to my touch. If I try to leave, he'll likely throw me in jail," he said.

"What about Morgana? Did she say anything to you? Does she know about your magic? Does she know about your own?" Gaius said.

"I don't know. She heard the tale too and she was looking to me for answers. But I might be able to explain it away. Something about static or something. She might believe that. She's confused but I think I can persuade her that it was nothing. Particularly, if I can end this madness," he said. He was searching and still couldn't find anything. This book was supposed to be one of the only magical texts left in the kingdom and if it didn't have answers, he didn't know what would.

"You probably won't find anything in there," Gaius said without prompt.

"Well, then where in the bloody hell am I supposed to find some information about this holiday?" Merlin said, clearly exasperated.

"The library. Uther destroyed books as well as people during the Great Purge. But a few still remain. They're in the far right corner, row five, shelf one. Check behind the shelf and you'll find a small cache of books on magic," Gaius said.

"Far right corner, row five, shelf one. Got it. How did books like this survive?" Merlin asked.

"I saved them. I couldn't let all of our knowledge about magic be lost. Now go on with you, it's after dinner, so you should be able to sneak in. I hope you find something but it's unlikely. Magic like this is…elemental. It will be very difficult to undo," Gaius said.

And with those words of pessimism, Merlin left for the library. There had to find some way to undo this. He valued both his and Morgana's necks.

And his sanity.

**FINIS**

**What say you? Yes, the next scene will be in the library.**

**What's your opinion on to tell or not to tell? **

**Do Merlin's actions in 2.3 determine Morgana's fate?**

**Please review**!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_. .

**Sorry for the delay but this chapter is long. I think this has been the most difficult chapter to write of any of my fics. You might recognize some of the dialogue from 2.3; I rewatched it to be inspired. I also ended up watching several episodes from **_**Camelot**_**, a short-lived Starz series about some of our favorite characters (it's on Netflix instant). Let me just say, wow, gratuitous sex/nudity and that's coming from someone writing an "M" fic. It was certainly interesting, but it had me longing for **_**Merlin**_**'s loveable characters. Arthur was nowhere near as dreamy as our version.**

**So finally the big reveal! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

He had little trouble sneaking into the library. While the door was closed, it appeared that the librarian had forgot to lock up.

He made his way to the designated section, congratulating himself on something going right today. _If I can_ _find the answers, I can rid myself of this infernal—_

But his thought was interuppted as he rounded the corner on row five. He had spoken too soon.

Bathed in the dying embers of sunlight, Morgana sat on the floor, her sensual gown pooled around her.

He felt himself take in a sharp breath. She was beautiful. Even poets couldn't describe the blueblack glow of her dark hair or the bronze illumination of her skin articulately. The blood immediately rushed to his loins as primitive longing filled him with lust.

But he wished it was just lust that he felt. He had tried to convince her of that earlier. But the only person he was trying to convince was himself. This couldn't go further. It would end badly. After tomorrow she'd be embarrassed, ashamed of the bizarre feelings that had her lust after a servant.

Was this love? This all consuming, nagging pain like one had been hit in the stomach with a sword? Was love noticing the way she crinkled her nose at something slightly humorous?

But love? The word fell so softly falling from her perfect lips earlier…could she possibly mean it? No, she couldn't. It was magic, the lust, the hormones for her. He couldn't indulge in this fantasy; it was hard enough to deny her his body let alone his heart. He had needed to cruel to be kind. In truth, he was crueler to himself.

And being here now was adding to that cruelty. He turned to go, too many things could happen in the dark corner of the library…

But some sound must've alerted her to his presence, because her eyes were fixed on him in the semi-darkness.

And her eyes were red rimmed with tears.

"It's true, isn't it?" she whispered across the space.

"What's true?" he said, trying to keep his voice quiet.

"It's magic. I have magic. My dreams, the strange things that happen…the feelings from the past few days, it's all magic" she said, confusion and anguish in her voice.

"My lady, I wish there was something I could say—" he began, the lie automatically coming to his lips.

"Don't," she said, rising to her feet and coming to stand before him, "Don't you dare try to deny it. Tell me the truth. Tell me I'm not crazy."

Her eyes were angry, desperate, imploring. "Please, Merlin, I need to know what's happening to me," she beseeched.

He knew he shouldn't. Knew that there would be consequences. Knew that there were prophesies, destinies, times in his later life where he might regret his weakness in this moment. Yet he was so tired of destiny coloring his reality.

In front of him he didn't see a powerful witch, an ally of Mordred, or enemy of Camelot.

All he saw was a scared young woman, confused, frightened, and in pain. And he wouldn't deny her the one thing that would end her misery.

So he spoke the words which might haunt him later, but at that moment seemed so very right, "Yes, it's magic. You have magic."

She visibly relaxed, the taut set of her face gone as she sank to the floor. He sat beside her, careful not to let their skin touch. He wasn't sure how much she had worked out…did she know about his magic?

New tears began to run down her face, uncertain of what to do, Merlin said, "I'm sorry."

He wasn't entirely certain of what he was sorry for-upsetting her, telling her the truth-but he wasn't sorry she had magic.

"Don't be. I wanted the truth and frankly, it's a relief. Everything makes so much sense now. But I won't lie….I'm frightened, frightened of my power. I have always been taught that magic corrupts your soul," she said a tremor still in her voice.

He put his arm around her comfortingly, still careful not to touch her skin. She leaned her head into the curve of his arm.

Before he could speak to her concerns, she said, "But I shouldn't be frightened, should I? I'm not alone, you have magic, too."

For the space of a second he considered lying to her. He had done his duty, had told her the truth about herself, it wasn't necessary that she know about him, right? But he couldn't, she needed him. And if he was honest with himself, he needed her.

"Yes," he breathed, "I have magic." He wasn't prepared for the immense relief that came with that declaration. He hated lying to her, to Arthur, to everyone about what he was. It made magic seem so tawdry, so dangerous when it could be used for good. One day he could reveal it without shame to the entire world, but it felt as if some of the vises of his secret had loosened. Morgana knew and for now, that was enough.

"Uther would kill us if he knew," she said matter of factly.

"Yes, but he won't find out." he said, assuredly.

"He's such a hard man. He may fear magic, but I suppose I've always relied on my position and his love to protect me. It seems that now I am no longer safe as the king's ward," she said.

He pulled her closer, bestowing a kiss on the top of her head. While it was a comforting gesture, he couldn't help but notice how soft her hair felt against his lips. It was like kissing silk and it smelled divine. "You're safe with me. I can protect you," he said and he meant every word. He would do anything to keep her safe from Uther. Anything.

Lifting her head from his shoulder, she looked into his eyes…and he felt like she really saw him. Before there were mere inklings of their connection, notions of what she might sense about him, but in her eyes he saw…honesty, acceptance. He hadn't realized how much he needed that from her.

She smiled softly and said, "You're right. We have each other." A frown marred her features as she said, "How lonely you must've been, how frightened without anyone to talk to, to answer your questions."

"Well, I had Gaius. He knows about us both," feeling bold, he replied, "but he isn't you."

An impish smile crossed her lips as she said, "I'd imagine not."

Her eyes kept darting between his eyes and his lips and he felt his body respond to her gaze, much as he had in the great hall.

There were no more secrets between them; surely it wouldn't hurt to have one kiss. But she was vulnerable and he didn't want to press his advances, no matter how delicious her lips looked.

As if reading his mind she leaned in, her lips slightly parting as she whispered, "Kiss me."

He wanted to jerk away, to put distance between them, to remove them both from this dark and seductive corner of the library. But then her hand cupped his cheek as she eagerly sought his lips. And he was lost in the magic of her touch.

Their lips met and it was the same burst of heat that coursed through them in the closet. His hands found their way into her hair, dislodging pins and loosening her hair as he slanted his mouth, wanting only to be closer.

Their previous kiss was a mere sample. He wanted the entire feast and apparently so did she.

Nudging and sliding his lips against hers only built his need. He needed more. His tongue flicked out to brush against the closed seam of her lips and with a gasp, she opened her mouth.

Her hands fisted in his shirt, pulling him closer as his tongue sank into her warm mouth. She was sweet, tasting of the strawberries she had temptingly ate earlier. He couldn't get enough, thrusting his tongue inside to mate with hers. She responded with a moan, her tongue swirling, tangling with his. She sucked his bottom lip inside and gently nibbled. He couldn't stop the heartfelt moan. She was driving him wild with her eagerness.

Tearing his lips from hers, he fanned kisses across her soft cheek to her ear. Taking her lobe in his mouth, he nibbled until she moaned. He trailed open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Sucking, nibbling, anything to hear the vibration of her moans against his lips.

Her hands had found their way down his back and were inching under his tunic. The pressure of touch on his lower back nearly made him jump. It was one thing to dream about her hands on his body, quite another to feel them unhindered by cloth. She ran her hands up and down the lines of his back as he shuddered under her ministrations. She ran her delicate nails down his back softly and he jerked.

Not idle himself, he passionately lingered on her neck, almost certain that his actions would leave a mark. But he needed to touch more of her. Undoing the knot which held her gown up, he pulled away to look into her eyes.

"Yes," she breathed in response to his unspoken question and he slowly pushed down the fabric of her dress.

He had explored her breasts earlier in the closet but nothing could've prepared him for the sight of her naked chest. She was…perfect yet that word seemed too insignificant to describe her. Her breasts were large with luminous, creamy skin topped by pert pink nipples the same red as her lips.

He felt his hands shake in eagerness as he skimmed the back of his fingers down to the valley between them. A line of sparks trailed behind his touch. Her head fell back as she moaned, "Oh, God, it feels so good…your touch is…amazing."

He cupped her breasts in his hands, again marveling at how perfectly they fit. He felt her hands quiver as she continued to explore his chest.

He couldn't just touch, he needed to taste her. Lowering his mouth, his tongue flicked out against her nipple. She gasped out his name. While his other hand teased her taut nipple, he took her nipple in his mouth and suckled. Her back arched as her hands moved to his hair to hold him to closer.

Sparks were flying everything but neither of them paid any heed to them. He moved to her other breast, giving it the same tortuous suction which sent her panting. His hands roamed her shoulders, her arms, the flat planes of her stomach…every bit of skin he could get to.

The touch of her skin was an aphrodisiac. He was hotter than he had been at any point today. Hotter than he'd been in his life. He didn't want to stop touching her, didn't think he could. Her breathy moans and gasps were music to his ears. His hand slid to her leg, eager to touch more of her soft skin, eager to bury himself in-

Muffled voices shattered the erotic haze. "Did you see something?" a voice said as the library's front door creaked open.

They broke apart, he pushed himself about two feet away to put some distance between their touching bodies. The sparks! How could he forget about their ability to be seen?

"Something like what?" another voice added.

He signaled her to be quiet. If he weren't so terrified of discovery, he would've been disappointed that she had already retied her top.

"Like a candle or a lantern? We'd better go check. Uther will have our heads of the library starts on fire," the first guard said.

His mind went blank. This was it. They likely wouldn't be executed, he would be executed. The sparks weren't visible but fraternization with the King's daughter was. Her loosened hair and his presence spoke volumes. And this time it wasn't gullible Gwen.

Looking into her eyes, he realized it might've been worth it. His gaze dropped to her plump, kiss reddened lips…and it definitely was.

She quickly got to her feet and moved around the corner, away from the safe corner where they would be discovered. Tossing a comforting glance, she disappeared around the corner and said, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

He heard the guards shuffle in her direction and light engulf her a mere few feet away from his hidden position.

"My lady?" a guard asked, puzzled at her appearance.

She feigned an impressive yawn, "I must've fallen asleep. I went in search of a book and started to read it…then I woke up just now."

Her mussed hair added credibility to her story.

"I see, my lady. Well, we best lock up the library. You know how the librarian gets…"

"Oh, I know, indeed," she replied, "Just let me grab my book and I'll be out directly."

The guards moved towards the door as she returned to row five.

"That was close," she whispered with a seductive smile.

"You could say that," he whispered.

"Meet me later. In my bedchamber. We have more to discuss."

"Morgana, I don't think that's a good idea…the sparks…"

"Merlin, I need you, I have questions. I need your support right now. Please?" she asked, some of the confusion and fear from earlier reappearing.

"Ok, but just for fifteen minutes. I can't be caught with you and we definitely can't be seen touching," he replied.

"My lady?" the guard called, clearly impatient.

"I'm coming," she replied loudly.

"Tonight. Just talking. I'm sure I can resist you for fifteen minutes. Come to my chamber at midnight," she whispered.

And with a swoosh of her skirts, she was gone. He heard the door to the library close and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

Alone in her chamber with this blasted spring fling ritual hanging over their heads? He wouldn't last five minutes.

FINIS

**What say you? I think this turned out pretty well. Morgana still has questions, particularly about the holiday. I mean, it's quite a lot to absorb in a few minutes, let alone to come up with intelligent things to ask. I really enjoy putting these two into difficult situations. Please review! I'd love to hear what you think about the reworked revelation.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I can't tell you how ridiculously excited I get when a new one pops up. Seriously, the feedback is delightful.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 13

_Camelot was burning. Screams rang out in the streets, bodies were littering the courtyard._

_A blonde haired woman was giving her a bracelet. She sensed her familiarity…almost like she had met her before_

_Merlin handed her a pouch of water. She smiled, touched by his concern. Taking a long pull from the pouch, she tasted something strange. Suddenly she couldn't breathe, her airway closing. She gasped out…and then looked at the heartbroken face of Merlin._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered as he moved toward her. She continued to gasp, her lungs burning…_

"Morgana, wake up, wake up," Merlin said, his hands framing her face.

Gasping, she opened her eyes, sucking in deep breaths. Seeing Merlin's face, she pushed him away, still caught up in the dream. "No," she said, horrified. He was trying to poison her.

"It was a dream, Morgana. It was just a dream You're safe, you're safe," he said, his hands running over her sweat soaked face.

Taking deep breaths, she felt the terror and fear recede. She was in her bedchamber. Merlin was here because it was after midnight. She was just having another nightmare.

Slowly she felt her heart rate and breath return to normal levels as she calmed down. He kept stroking her face and hair, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

She sighed and he asked, "Better?"

"Yes, much," she said, moving just a little closer into his arms. He was kneeling on the floor beside her bed, but with one arm on her back and another on her face. It was almost an embrace. Almost.

"Did you want to talk about it? You don't have to…" he trailed off.

"It was just…so real. I saw Camelot burning, people dying…it was haunting," she whispered.

"What else?" he asked, soothingly.

"A woman with blonde hair. She was beautiful and dangerous. Then I…" she stopped, uncertain if she should tell him the last part. Everything was still so fresh in her mind. Her dreams were often…prophetic. She'd tried not to put too much stock into it (although it was difficult when some things became reality) as per Gaius' suggestions, but now that she knew about her gift these dreams couldn't be swept under the rug.

Not wanting to see his face, she closed her eyes and whispered, "You. You gave me some water. Only it wasn't water, it was poison. I couldn't breathe…"

Several moments past where he didn't say anything then he said, "I would never hurt you."

"I know, well, not intentionally. But what if you have to? The dream was so vivid. It has to be a vision of the future. All of it-the fire, the woman, the poisoning-it'll happen," she said.

"But the future is malleable. Remember the dream you had about Sophia? How she would drown Arthur? Well, she didn't, because I stopped her. We can change the future. We already have," he said with conviction.

"What do you mean 'we already have'?"

Rising from his position, he stood and said, "You best get comfortable, this is something of a long story. And could you…er… put on a robe or something?"

She looked down at her nearly sheer chemise and smiled, "Why? Is it too difficult to resist me?"

"Yes," he said, flatly. "And I didn't come here for that. I'll explain everything but I can't if your lack of apparel is distracting me."

She chuckled slightly, already feeling better. The only person who she ever spoke of about her dreams was Gaius. And while fatherly, he never gave her answers. Merlin's certainty, his comfort was exactly what she needed. Grabbing her robe, she tied it and returned to sit on the bed.

"I have a destiny," he began. "Well, I'm tied to a larger destiny for Arthur and for Camelot. Together Arthur and I, as equals, are going to make Camelot a place for goodness and love. And Arthur as king will unite Albion under one just rule. It will be an idyllic kingdom where magic is used for good, where it need not be a secret."

Taking a deep breath, he stiffened as he began the second half, "You too have a destiny. You and Mordred."

"Mordred?" she asked, confused, "The boy we saved?"

"Yes, him. The ancient prophecies tell of an alliance between you and Mordred."

"What type of alliance?" she asked warily.

"A powerful one. And one that will…end the Camelot I described. Mordred is destined to kill Arthur," he concluded.

She was silent. An alliance? She would supposedly align herself with someone who would kill Arthur? "But Mordred was just a boy…how could he kill Arthur?"

"He won't now, but he could in the future," he replied.

"So you think I'll be an accomplice to Arthur's murdered?" she said, upset. Is that really what he thought? That she would turn evil? Help kill someone who was like a brother to her?

Surprised by her interpretation, he moved closer, "No, of course not. The Great Dragon warned me not to tell you this. Said that it would be best if you didn't know your power, didn't know your destiny. Destinies are…malleable. We can always change them. I told him that you had a good heart, that you would never do that. And being aware of your destiny has made you unlikely to engage in it. What did you feel when you first met Mordred?"

"Connection. An attachment like I hadn't felt before," she replied.

"Exactly. You felt his magic. You reached out because you wanted to be close someone like you," he said. "But don't you see? Now there's our connection, our alliance. And it's good and pure. We can change your visions together. We make our own reality, not destiny. It's a guide, a path. That doesn't mean we have to follow it if we want to go down a different road."

She was silent again as it was a lot to absorb. Could Merlin be right? Could the knowledge of her destiny be enough to change it? Had Merlin's revelation voided her attachment to Mordred?

"What of Uther? Wouldn't his death allow Arthur to be King and the Camelot we want to come about?" she asked.

"Yes, his death would mean that. But we can't kill Uther, even you realized that last year when you tried to have him assassinated," he said. At her surprised look, he continued, "Yes, I know all about that. Arthur's not ready to be King. He has much to learn about kingship, about himself, and about magic. Uther might be prejudice and narrow-minded, but he can make difficult decisions. Arthur isn't quite there and he won't reach that point unless Uther is alive. Murder, even the suspicion of a death by magic will harden Arthur's heart against our people. It would make the future we want impossible."

"I suppose," she said. In all reality, she didn't have the stomach for violence. She hated Uther's iron fist, his tyranny, and his ignorance. But she didn't hate the man himself.

Merlin had stopped pacing and was now looking at her. Her breath hitched as she felt his heated gaze on the barely visible swells of her breasts.

"The holiday," he said overly bright as he yanked his gaze away from her body. "If you haven't noticed, skin to skin contact between us causes sparks. It's a dead giveaway for our magic. Not to mention that magic is…making our bodies crave certain things."

"Like trysts in the closet and the library?" she replied huskily.

"Yes," he said, his voice distant.

And there it was, he had put back on his mask of indifference. She felt his sharp withdrawal as surely as kick in the stomach. Why did he act like this? Why couldn't he accept that there was something between them? In the library he had been open, passionate…the man she always sensed beneath the façade. And now he was back to being a bloody prat.

There was something about Merlin which always made her a little…bold. Standing, she crossed the room, advancing toward , He was backing away from her as if he needed to put some distance between them. Abruptly his back came in contact with the stone wall just as her lush body pressed against him.

If the surprise on his face was any indication, he realized just a little too late that she had him trapped.

**FINIS**

**I have been working to finish this bloody chapter for near on two weeks. I've finally given up and have decided to give you what I have. Alas, I leave you with a cliffhanger. Sorry . Maybe some feedback will help me get out of this cycle. Or maybe someone willing to read journal articles/books for my dissertation project? Anyone fancy being an apprentice?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Of course, right after I published Chapter 13 inspiration struck and I figured out how to end this scene. Sorry that it took me so long to get to the final point with this. In the past two weeks I've moved and am now without internet until Tuesday (I'm publishing this from a coffee shop and attempting to keep the other patrons from seeing phrases like "heaving breasts"). **

**Thanks to everyone for the feedback. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger on the last chapter but I hope that the blatant sexiness is worth the wait. **

**Warning-this gets sexy fast. Light bondage but it's all in good fun. **

Chapter 14

"Don't push me, Morgana," he said as evenly as possible. With her soft breasts against him, her hard nipples digging into his chest, he was surprised that he could manage speech at all.

"Why?" she breathed, her lips moving closer.

He pushed her back to arms' length and said, "Because when you play with fire, my lady, you're bound to get burned."

"Well maybe I want to get burned," she said, her eyes challenging. With her hair unbound, her robe loosened, she was already scorching hot. And he was a moth to the flame. He crashed his lips into hers.

This was no gentle kiss; it was too late that for that. His lips devoured hers, his tongue thrust deep into her mouth. She responded eagerly, her lips pressing harder against his, her tongue dueling for dominance.

Still entangled in a kiss, he shuffled them closer to the bed. Her back came up against the wooden bedpost at the end of the bed as his hands pushed the sagging robe off her shoulders. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt, her soft hands brushing against his taut stomach. Pulling away, he stilled her hands. .

"But I want.." she sputtered, her eyes still glazed with passion.

Gently, he moved her hands behind her to the clasp them behind the bedpost. "I thought you said you wanted to get burned," he said. His eyes flickered gold as he mumbled a spell which brought the discarded tie from the robe up to lightly weave around her wrists.

"Merlin," she said, half surprise, half arousal.

"We can stop anytime you want to," he whispered, his lips grazing the curve of her ear. "But it looks like you'll get your wish." And with that promise he gave her another kiss.

* * *

><p>She was shocked. And incredibly aroused.<p>

Merlin had tied her up, the daring of the man. She wiggled her hands experimentally; they were tied rather loosely, enough to retrain her but not enough to prevent her from escape if she wanted it.

But she didn't. As his lips trailed down her neck to her shoulder, escape was the last thing on her mind. While he had previously been nearly plastered to her body, he took a short step back. She could feel the heat of his body but nothing else. She strained her body forward, trying to get closer, but the restraints prevented her.

He pushed aside the strap on her nightgown and continued to kiss along the curve of her neck, her collars bones, and the top of her shoulder. Her breasts peaked in anticipation as the top nightgown slipped lower.

But rather than move lower along her chest, he began to kiss his way down her arm. His lips ghosted over upper arm and elbow, only to move inwards. His tongue darted out to lick skin on sensitive inside of her elbow. She let out a breathy moan at the new sensation.

His mouth continued its further assault as it made its way down the transparent skin of her forearm. When his lips met the silken restraints, he used his teeth to tug them down. Then he placed his warm mouth over her throbbing pulse and sucked.

"Merlin!" she gasped out, overwhelmed and intrigued by the new sensation. Who would've thought her arms would be so vulnerable to his touch?

She felt him straighten behind her and kneel on the bed. While the bedpost was still between them, she could feel the stubble of his chin against her exposed shoulder. Taking the shell between his teeth he breathed, ""Had enough yet, my lady?"

With her body was a quivering mess, words failed her. His palms were rubbing soft circles on her clothed belly while his thumbs kept brushing the undersides of her breasts. Almost touching but not. She felt her nipples tighten even further, begging for his touch.

"Never," she gasped out, still trying to keep the challenge in her voice.

"Good," he whispered, "because I'm not quite done with you yet."

He gently pushed off the remaining strap of her nightgown and moved it downwards. The nightgown caught on the generous swell of her breasts. She felt his fingers slide along the collar, but rather than remove it, he seized the cloth and teased her with the silk. The soft material swept back and forth against her sensitive nipples. The sensation was maddening, it was too soft, too brief. She craved his hands and whimpered in protest.

"Please, Merlin," she begged, "please touch me. I need your hands," she said.

And he gave her exactly what she wanted. His hands pushed the fabric down to pool at her waist, as his calloused hands seized her breasts. It was pure relief. Her tormented nipples relished the pinch and stroke of his agile fingers.

She didn't know how much more of this sweet torment she could take. Her body felt like liquid. Hot, heated, desperately needing the relief he provided.

As if reading her thoughts, he changed positions again and stood in front of her, his hands slowly bunching up the hem of her nightgown. She felt his fingertips graze her knees, her thighs…by the time he reached the apex of her body, she was shuddering with arousal.

And with the brush of his fingers against her center, she felt her entire body fill with heat. "Oh, God," she moaned out as her eyes closed of their own accord.

His lips hovered near hers, grazing her parted lips. "You're so wet," he choked out.

Embarrassed, she felt herself blush as she whispered an apology.

"No, it's a good thing," he said. Rubbing his hardness against her thigh, he continued, "Sort of like the female equivalent of this. It means you're aroused. Very aroused."

His fingers teased her aching flesh and when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, she gasped.

This was better than the closet. Much better. His hands were warm and gentle as they stroked her towards release. He softly thrust one finger inside of her while beginning to rock the heel of his hand against her mound. It was bliss.

She felt herself crashing towards that peak with very touch of his hand. She strained closer, lifting her hips to get more pressure. She felt herself falling, her body withering, begging for release.

She kept repeating his name between moans, her voice getting louder. She couldn't think beyond this moment, this man, this experience.

He quieted her with a kiss but her lips tore away as pleasure washed over every nerve. She gasped out, wheezing breaths escaping as white heat spread through her limbs. Her body quacked in the aftermath, her knees shaken by the effects of such an intense climax.

And yet it wasn't enough.

"Untie me," she whispered to a panting Merlin. It wasn't a request but a command.

She heard him mutter some incoherent words and the silken ties fell away from her wrists. He moved to back away but she didn't give him time.

Her hands captured the edge of his shirt and wretched it over his head. Then taking him by surprise, she pushed him down on the soft mattress and covered his body with hers.

They both gasped out at the initial contact of their bare torsos. While her position prevented a good view of his chest, she felt that he was very well developed.

Her hands tangled in his hair as she eagerly sough his lips. His hands ran up and down her naked back, then cupped her thinly covered bottom. Pulling her closer, he widened his thighs to cradle her body, as he rubbed upwards.

She moaned as the dying embers of her arousal were reignited. His hands guided her hips in circles which from his moans, were equally pleasurable.

Catching her by surprise, he flipped her to her back, his body hovering over her. His hands were tracing up her calves, trailing the nightgown higher and higher.

Not wanting to be idle, her hand stroked the center of his chest. She was surprised as the hair, but it was rather attractive. Her hand glided over the hard muscles of his stomach, lower and lower, until she slipped her hand beneath the layers of his pants.

She felt more hair (another nice discovery) before she grasped the pulsing shaft. His hand stilled on her knee as his eyes met hers in the darkness.

And in the space of that look she read it as plainly as if he had written it on his forehead; he loved her. He could deny it, he could try to hide it but he couldn't lie. The tenderness, the passion, the hope in his eyes said what his words could not.

There was only one thing to do. "Make love to me," she whispered. She wanted this. She wanted more. She wanted them together as one.

* * *

><p>Her words sent a fresh bolt of lust to his already tense body. Then it was like a bucket of cold water washed over him.<p>

This was all wrong. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't pleasure her. And he sure as hell couldn't make love to her.

Nearly jumping off the bed, he whispered, "I can't."

Grabbing his shirt, he tried to avoid both her scantily clad body and her hurt eyes. "What? Why not?" she demanded, her voice still husky as she put her clothes to rights.

"I just…can't. We can't do this. Nothing has changed," he said.

"Everything has changed," she said, moving to stand in front of him. " What are you so afraid of? Why are you running away from me? From us?"

"Because there is no us!" he said emphatically. "Don't you understand? What you're feeling is magic, the connection that's being forged between us is only temporary. An illusion. Tomorrow night that illusion will end."

"I know what I feel! And it's not just the damn holiday!" she said. Taking a deep breath, she looked into his eyes as she started, "I lov—

"No, stop. Don't say something you'll regret in twenty four hours," he said. Then continuing in a softened tone, "Let's not do something that can't be undone."

She was thoughtful for a moment and then said, "What will it take?"

Warily he asked, "What will it take to what?"

"What will it take to prove myself to you? To prove that my feelings are genuine and not just symptoms of the holiday?"

"Now, Morgana—" he continued in a patronizing voice.

Angry, she said, "What will it take, Merlin? You think me so fickle and easily persuaded. Give me the chance and I will prove you know nothing of my feelings."

This was madness. He didn't think her fickle at all. She was bold, forthright, honest…but this passion between them was an illusion. She would wake up in two days and find her feelings for him gone. As soon as her head cleared, she would be ashamed of tonight.

"Fine," he bit out. Damn her for being so….Morgana. "The holiday ends at midnight tomorrow night. If you still feel the same way, meet me at 1 o'clock in my room. Gaius told me he would be away for night."

"I will be there at 1 o'clock. But in return I want your promise. If I come to your chambers at 1 o'clock, you will make love to me."

Was she mad? Didn't she understand the consequences of those actions? _She won't come_, he thought, _and I won't have to fulfill this promise. Once the spell is broken, she won't come. _"Fine," he said, " I promise to make love to you on the off chance that you come to my chambers. But tomorrow we avoid each other. No seductions, no trysts, and definitely no touching."

"Fine," she said with a sniff.

He started to walk towards the door. The room still felt charged with sexual energy. And despite his will, he wasn't certain how much longer he could stay in that room and not give her exactly what she wanted.

As his hand reached for the door, he heard her whisper behind him, "Is it only an illusion for you?"

He could hear the uncertainty in her voice and desperately wanted to reassure her. He didn't need to look back to know that she was probably biting her lip. Of course it wasn't an illusion for him. His feelings for her were deep. Powerful. Unfaltering. But he had already shared too much. She knew about his magic. He didn't need to be more vulnerable. And while his feelings wouldn't end tomorrow night but hers would.

He didn't answer her question, instead he said, "I'll always be your friend. You can trust me," he said.

He heard her sigh as she said, "That's the problem with you, Merlin. Friendship isn't enough for me anymore. I want to trust you with more than just my magic."

FINIS

**Done, done, done with this chapter. There's likely only two-three chapters left. ****Maybe one? **

**Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it.**

**I thought it was about time that Merlin became a little more…aggressive. Morgana always has the upper hand but it was about time that Merlin did. Who knew that our favorite man had such kinky ideas? I won't lie, I loved the sexy banter in this chapter. What did you think about their end conversation?**

.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was 1:15. She wasn't coming.

Merlin had called himself a fool more times in the past hour than he had during the entire three days of this bloody holiday. Ladies of the castle didn't sneak into servants' rooms late at night. The whole notion was campaigning for village idiot for holding any type of hope.

Yet he couldn't get her sweetly pleading eyes out of his mind. Her soft lips nearly whispering words of love. Her body taut with pleasure, pleasure only he had brought her.

But worst of all was the gut wrenching pain in the pit of his stomach. Not matter how much he had tried to fight his burgeoning feelings over the past few days; he had still fallen irrevocably and deeply in love with Morgana.

Stupid. Pathetic. And downright sad.

And just like he had predicted, the spell over her had broken at midnight. And he was here alone.

Last night after he left her chambers, all he wanted to do was go to his room and relieve some of the insane tension that she had wrought on his already overexerted body. But when he entered the physician's chambers, he had found a rather agitated Gaius.

_"You told her, didn't you?" Gaius said._

_Knowing there was no use in hiding it anymore, Merlin replied, "Yes."_

_"She knows about you too, doesn't she?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Merlin, your magic is a secret-"_

_Merlin interrupted, "Yes, I know, I know, alright? My magic is a secret to be guarded with my life, but I won't regret. She needed to know. And I needed her to know about me."_

_Gaius had been silent for long enough that Merlin had started towards his room, "You're in love with her, aren't you?"_

_An exasperated sigh, "Yes."_

_"And she's in love with you," Gaius said without question._

_"She doesn't know what she wants. And after tonight things will go back to the way they were. Or at least the way they should be. She knows about my magic and her own. That's all that matters."_

_"I seriously doubt that for you or for her."_

Merlin didn't have a response for that and had gone to his room.

But Morgana had kept her word and avoided him all day. He still felt the same intense pull towards her but it was almost as if acknowledging his feelings made things slightly more tolerable. Until he saw her as she left the great hall after dinner.

Her eyes had burned into his; her lips had parted in surprise and arousal. And for one moment he thought his control might get the better of him. He ached to kiss her, to claim her in front of the guards, in front of the King for all to see. Damn the consequences.

But she had turned away quickly, sparing only a promising glance back.

And now here he was, alone in his room, pacing in the dark at almost 1:30 in the bloody morning. And for what?

He should be in bed. God only knew how often dreams and fantasies of her had kept him awake over the past three days. He needed rest that was all. Rest and then things could return to normal. Maybe this Morgana Mania was just exhaustion. He'd had enough stress over the past few days to put most men in the grave. It was time he rested, rejuvenated, that was all he needed. A good night's sleep. A night that didn't involve secret meetings or wanton longings. Then he could return to normal.

Mumbling to himself, he tugged his shirt over his head, preparing for bed. He strode over to the wardrobe in search of a nightshirt. As his fingers reached for the shelf, a small sound startled him-a soft gasp.

With his heart beating wildly, he turned to the right and faced the door.

She had come.

He had imagined her here so many times. And here she was, like a dark angel come to tempt him. If it weren't for soft scent of her perfume, he might've thought it was merely his imagination.

She was wearing cream and gold robe, wrapping her body up like a delicious package. And like a child at Christmas, he desperately wanted to unwrap her.

Neither had spoken. Her eyes were accessing his chest and he was conscious of the weight of her heavy gaze on his white flesh. He felt hot and cold all over.

Some thing needed to be said. One last protest. One last caution. Just because she was here didn't make things right. He had made a promise to her. But he hadn't thought she would come through. Hoped, sure. But now that the moment was here it seemed he must dissuade her. Even if it killed him.

"My lady—" he began but was duly interrupted.

She moved closer. Anger, passion,…and love in her eyes, "Shut up, Merlin. Just shut up." Her hands moved to the belt of her robe and she slowly loosened it.

"Resistance is futile. We both want this. And I mean to see your promise fulfilled," she said softly. And with those words, she pushed the robe off her shoulders.

She was as naked.

FINIS

**I know, I know, another cliffhanger. I'm such a tease and likely to give you literary "blue balls" with this chapter. But I had to write something and I didn't want to rush the final scene. So yes, there will be more. **

**Come now, I wouldn't leave these two un-sexed! The scandal! My reputation!**

**Please review! Pretty please? **

.


	16. Chapter 16

**I will say that I'm sorry to keep everyone "on edge" with this story for a few weeks. My Dissertation Qualifying Exam was last Monday and it was the most important moment of my academic career thus far. (I passed with high marks). Anyways, I'm back and happy to finally end your agony, my own, and that of Merlin and Morgana's. Thanks to everyone for the reviews of this story and patience throughout. Sadly, I don't have any plans for another story about these two currently. Maybe once we get Season 3 here in the States I'll be inspired.**

**Thanks again! Enjoy, I tried to make it HOT.**

Chapter 16

His eyes widened and his chest visibly gasped as the robe fell to the ground.

She couldn't help but smile a little bit at his reaction. She knew that she shocked him before but showing up naked in the middle of the night…well, that was a new one.

Yet she wouldn't regret it. Not one bit. Particularly as his eyes were doing a merry dance down her body and it was beginning to feel tingly. Very tingly.

She felt powerful. And beautiful. She wasn't oblivious to the way that men looked at her or had been looking at her since she was fourteen. But this felt different. Merlin's eyes gorged on her body, but it wasn't just lust. His gaze was tender, sensual, and as it trailed down the length of her body, very arousing.

He slowly moved his eyes back up her body, taking in every detail, his mouth still parted from his initial shock. Their eyes met and she waited for…something. I mean, she had just told him to shut up, but he still needed to say something right? Or ravish her senseless?

"I..I…I.." he sputtered.

"Yes?" she said hopefully and taking a step towards him.

"I want to make love to you," the words spilling out.

"Well, that makes two of us," and without further preamble, she looped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his.

She expected things to feel different now that the "spell" was broken. But nothing had changed. The bolt of lightening that ignited her body before seemed just as strong. Maybe even stronger. The contact of their skin was still explosive. She pushed her body closer, tightened her arms as the motion backed him against the door of the wardrobe.

Someone moaned; she couldn't be sure exactly who. All she could feel was the length of his hard body pressed against hers, the beat of his heart matching her own.

She felt his hands shake as they moved from her lower back to her bottom. His soft touch was slightly ticklish, but then his hands cupped her and pulled her tightly against him. And there wasn't anything ticklish about it. She tore her mouth away to gasp. Every work-hardened line of his body was flush against her. And even though his pants were still in the way, she could feel his erection pulsing against her mound. She nudged against him and it was his turn to gasp.

Her lips descended to his neck, gently scrapping her teeth along the sensitive skin. She sucked, hoping to leave a mark similar to the one he'd given her. She rubbed her hardened nipples against his chest, craving the friction and knowing it would arouse him, too.

Her hands rested on his slim hips but she quickly moved them to the top of his breeches. She wanted him as naked as she was. As her fingers brushed against his lower stomach, his whole body tensed. She continued her ministrations, slowly unbuttoning and making sure to brush against his hardened erection more than once. His breath was coming hard, wafting over neck as she finally freed him from his breeches and pushed them down.

And before she could lose her nerve, she slid seductively down his body to kneel in front of him.

She planned to shock him just a little bit more.

* * *

><p>Every intimate moment between them in the last few days had like living in a fantasy. But as Morgana knelt in front of him, he knew that they hadn't even scratched the surface of his wildest fantasies.<p>

His mind couldn't quite process it-_Surely she can't mean to….she doesn't know how to…she wouldn't know…_-but that didn't stop his body from responding. With her sensual mouth so close, he grew harder and a bead of moisture gathered at the tip.

She gave him a sexy smirk and with a look of rampant curiosity, flicked out her tongue to catch the drop. His knees nearly buckled. It was the most erotic moment of his life.

"You don't have to..Oh, God," he managed to get out as she placed the head of his erection in her mouth. Her lips were incredibly soft and she dragged them down his entire length, taking him fully into her warm mouth. He had to lean against the wardrobe for support as his fingernails dug into his palms, resisting the urge to bury his hands in her hair and thrust into her mouth. She was driving him wild. He couldn't hold back the groans or the shudders of his body.

But worst of all were her moans. It was something that she would do this to him, another that she would enjoy it. But she kept moaning, the vibrations from her mouth adding an extra element to the whole experience.

She had him reeling; his head was thrown back, the muscles of his neck taut, his entire body quivering with ecstasy. He was so close to release. So close to losing control. A few more pulls from her mouth and he'd explode. But he wanted to wait until he was inside her.

Pulling her seductive mouth from him, he pulled her to stand in front of him. A small frown marred her reddened lips, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. God no. Definitely not. I just want us to experience pleasure together," he said trying to cool his body.

Sweeping her up in his arms, he moved towards the bed and gently laid her down.

"Where in the hell did you learn to do that?" he asked.

"A book in the library. I'm a very voracious reader."

"I can tell."

She settled back on the small bed, an invitation in her sultry eyes. He couldn't seem to get his fill of her. No candles were light in the small room but moonlight poured in from the tiny window and bathed her body in the soft rays of the moon. He'd seen parts of her body before, felt parts too, but never had he seen her totally and completely naked. She was stunning. Lovely. Perfect. Just like he'd imagined.

He moved his body to lie next to her, his arm under her neck. He hands shook as he moved to cup her right breast. Her nipple strained against the palm of his hand as he moved back and forth, tormenting her. She moaned, eyes closing with pleasure. Taking her by surprise, he lightly flicked his tongue against her hardened peak. He repeated the same thing with her other breast. Just soft enough to arouse, not hard enough to satisfy. He began to kiss her breast, careful to avoid contact with her nipple. His tongue traced the edge but never moved past. He knew he was teasing her, but he wanted her begging. Now and later. She'd tormented him enough. Turnabout was fair game, right?

She didn't last much longer, "Please…Merlin…please."

She was breathing hard and her back was arched, trying to get him exactly where she wanted him.

And so he gave it. He closed his mouth around her nipple and sucked at the same time he cupped her below. Her eyes shot open at the dual pleasure of his mouth and his hand.

And she was making the most erotic sounds. A keeling moan and then a sharp gasp as he cupped her a little bit more firmly. It was arousing. Trying to keep his own control, he rubbed against her hip and focused on giving her more pleasure.

He nibbled on her tip, soothing his nips with his tongue. Her hips started to rotate against his hand and he quickly removed it to ply her other nipple with his fingers. She moaned in protest but he replaced his fingers on her breast with his mouth and moved his hand back down to her mound.

Again as her hips rose against his hand, he moved back to stroking her left breast while pleasuring her right with his mouth.

She was panting in anticipation and shuddering with desire. "Please…please," she begged. He knew she was close, but he kept on pushing her to the edge. Finally, his hand slipped down and this time, her inserted his finger. Her back arched off the bed as he began to thrust one, then two fingers into her wetness. Her hips frantically pressed against the heel of his hand and a few moments later, she grew taut. "Oh God…Merlin…Merlin!" she said hoarsely, her body tightening around his fingers.

As she lay back down, a soft sigh slipped from her lips. He brushed his lips against hers and moved on top of her. His body settled between her parted thighs and his hardness brushed against her entrance. So close.

"Are you sure?" he asked one last time through gritted teeth. He wanted to be inside her. Needed to fulfill the connection between them.

Their eyes met and she responded, "I love you." He sucked in a deep breath. It was the first time she had said those words aloud. The first time he had allowed her to say them. Such simple words but so powerful.

He smiled. She did love him. It wasn't just the spring holiday. The words were freely given, freely given to him.

"I love you too. So much, Morgana. You have no ideas how much I love you," he said, his eyes boring into hers, begging her to know how true his words were.

She stroked his neck as her eyes glistened with tears, "Then show me. Show me you love me."

As gently as he could, he eased into her. Warm, delicious heat surrounded the head of his hardness but he kept a slow pace, slipping in inch by inch. When he met resistance, he stopped.

"Yes," she responded, "Go on, please."

And with a swift thrust he was fully embedded in her body. "Are you ok? I can stop.."

"No," she said in a breathy voice, "It's fine. Don't you dare stop." She pulled him down for a searching kiss and moved her hips against his.

They both gasped. It was perfect. Complete. Their bodies seemed to be made for one another. He thrust in long and deep strokes, trying to prolong the pleasure for them both. He was fighting for control. He could hear her throaty moans, her body working in tandem with his.

He wasn't particularly vocal in bed. A few groans, some gasps, several moans; but he couldn't help the sounds that were coming out of his mouth. He whispered words of love, of desire, of passion; words of magic, of connection, of intimacy.

And her name. Over and over again, he said her name like he was a dying man calling on his deity.

And she could easily be his religion. Her back arched, seeking more friction against the sensitive spot. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing her hips closer, circling tighter.

He didn't know how much longer he could last. His body burned for release; every tight circle of her hips, every thrust brought him closer and closer to the brink. But he held back until her moans grew louder.

Suddenly her back bowed off the bed, her nails bit into his back. And she screamed his name. "Merlin!" she said, a high-pitched note to her voice. And he let go.

He roared. Her body milked him, drawing pleasure out from every nerve in his body. They strained against each other, their pleasure consuming. Soul binding.

They were breathing hard. He cradled her head up against his shoulder as he pressed soft kisses to her hair and forehead.

Pressing their foreheads together, he was silent. He was speechless. Words failed him. What could he say? What was one to say after the most life-altering moment of their life?

Minutes passed as their breaths mingled and eventually clamed. She was the first to speak.

"Did you mean it?"

He moved his head back to look in her eyes.

"You're still uncertain? After that?" he smiled, but she wasn't smiling back.

It was then he realized how much his past behavior had hurt her. His denial of their love had pained her. While it was for the best, it had wounded her.

He moved to his side, his hands stroking her neck, "I love you. More than I thought I could ever love someone. More than my own life. I promise you will always know the depth of my feelings. I won't hide from you anymore and I don't want you to hide from me either. What we have is special and nothing will ever keep me from you again. Nothing. It won't be easy but we'll make it work. We belong together."

Her eyes glistened with tears of happiness, "I love you. I have to be with you. No matter what."

"No matter what," he said echoing her words.

They kissed, a sweet kiss that sealed the promise of love they'd made in this tiny bed in the back room of the physician's chambers.

When her hands slipped down his stomach, he pulled away, a grin on his face. "I didn't know you were so insatiable, my love."

"Didn't you? I can't imagine how you managed to be so ignorant. I think over the past three days I've made myself known" and they both laughed between passionate kisses.

**FINIS**

**Once again, thank you for reading. This story was a lot of fun to write and I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review! I'm hoping that I fulfilled your "sexpectations" here. ~Duchess Emma**


End file.
